El pretendiente de Helga
by AndyImprentaMonito
Summary: Hola! tal vez unos ya me conozcan, escribí la chica nueva y no es Lila,en esta historia no estara Yanelin :'( pero habrá un nuevo personaje que ara que Arnold descubra sus sentimientos por Helga, si les gusta dejen reviews, porfa, me ayudaría mucho, gracias por leer mi historia ;D
1. Chapter 1

El príncipe de la escuela 118

Arnold desayunaba en la cocina de la casa de huéspedes cuando su abuela entro vestida con su vestido de novia, un gran sombrero y una mascada azul

-La la lala lala lala la la

-Abuela, por que estas vestida así?

-Estoy esperando a la reina

-Abuela... nosotros no tenemos reina

-Y de quien es el auto elegante que paso hace un momento?

-Que?

-Paso un auto elegante frente a la casa enano- dijo Phil entrando con su periódico en la mano

-Así?

-Es la reina- dijo la abuela poniendo la tetera

-Ten cuidado con eso Pokie- dijo Phil señalando la tetera

-Que?- dijo volteando y su mascada se atoro con la tetera y se empezó a incendiar

-Abuela!- dijo Arnold corriendo con ella y quitándole la mascada y lanzándola al fregadero- Eso estuvo cerca

-Oye amigo, ten cuidado con tus mascadas-dijo Pokie

-Mis ...que?

Tu tu!- se escucho el claxon del autobús

-El autobús?- dijo Arnold caminado a la ventana de la sala

-Si es el autobús?- dijo Phil

-Si abuelo, debo de irme

-Que tengas un buen día enano

-Adiós Abuela-dijo Arnold saliendo de la casa

El autobús estaba frente a él y se abrieron las puertas, Arnold subió al autobús y se sentó con Gerald

-Que hay Arnie?- dijo Gerald haciendo su saludo secreto con Arnold

-Nada nuevo

-Viste el auto lujoso?

-No, pero mis abuelos si

-Es un auto muy lindo hermano

-Debe ser un auto nuevo de Rhonda

-No lo creo

-Por que crees eso?

-Porqué Rhonda esta subiendo ahora al autobús

Arnold volteo y vio como Rhonda subía al autobús

-Rhonda?

-A hola Arnold

-Era tuyo el auto nuevo que paso?- dijo Gerald

-Oh, ese auto? mi padre podría comprar uno 3 veces mejor

-Gracias Rhonda- dijo Arnold serio

-Cuando quieran- dijo Rhonda caminando con Nadine

-De quien será?- dijo Gerald

-Tal vez sea de la alcalde

Avanzaron un poco mas y se detuvo en la casa Pataki

Helga subió al auto y se sentó detrás de Arnold y Gerald

-Vieron el lindo auto?- dijo Helga

-Que tiene de especial ese auto?-dijo Arnold

-Que tu no puedes comprarlo- dijo Helga

-Muy graciosa Helga- dijo Arnold

El autobús esta vez tomo un nuevo camino a la escuela

-A donde vamos?- dijo Gerald

-Disculpe- dijo Arnold al conductor- Es un nuevo camino?

-Falta alguien- dijo el conductor amargado

-Que?- Arnold miro a atrás y noto que no faltaba nadie-Pero no falta nadie

-Es nuevo,si?

-Lo siento- dijo Arnold volviendo a su asiento

-Que le pasa?- dijo Gerald

De repente el autobús se detuvo frente a una casa muy elegante, todos corrieron a las ventanas que tenían una mejor vista de la casa

-Pff- dijo Rhonda molesta y apartando la vista de la casa- Papá podría comprar una casa...

-Pero no la tienen princesa- dijo Helga y todos empezaron a reír

Después de unos segundos subió un niño vestido como si perteneciera a un equipo de fútbol, tenia cabello cafe un poco alborotado ( como cuando Finn el humano se quita su gorro ) y ojos color cafe claro con una mochila azul y zapatos deportivos, el chico solo miro a los demás como si fueran bichos raros, sus compañeros lo miraron e inmediatamente volvieron a sus lugares volviendo a lo suyo como si él no estuviera ahí

-Ajam- dijo el chico molesto llamando la atencion - Mi nombre es Nick Henson y...

-Oye melenudo!-dijo Helga- No nos importa

El chico se extraño ante lo que dijo Helga y se sentó con ella

-Y tu quien eres?- dijo Nick

-Te importa?

-Seremos compañeros y quiero saber tu nombre

-Hel-ga- dijo molesta

-Tu nombre es muy lindo- dijo tomando la mano de Helga

-Gracias- dijo ella soltando la mano de Nick molesta

-Y de donde vienes?- dijo Arnold

-Por que tendría que decirle a alguien que no conozco eso?- dijo Nick indiferente

-Bueno yo...

-Que cosas te gustan Helga?- dijo Nick

Helga lo miro raro

-Golpear a gente como tu- dijo tirándolo del asiento y bajando del autobús

Arnold lo ayudo a levantarse y Nick se empezó a sacudir

-Ella va a ser mi novia

-Disculpa?- dijo Arnold

-Lo que escuchaste balón- dijo Nick bajando del autobús


	2. Capitulo 2 el acoso comienza

capitulo 2 El acoso comienza

Helga salió del salón de clases con sus libros en la mano, entro a un pasillo para dirigirse a su casillero cuando de repente se escucharon ruidos que provenían de un salón, Helga solo se extraño, ya que era el salón de aseo, pero bueno, Helga es Helga y siguió con lo suyo

-Señorita!- Salió del salón Nick

Helga al oír a Nick rodó los ojos y camino mas rápido

-Helga, por favor!- dijo Nick corriendo al lado de Helga

-Que quieres Nock

-Jaja Nock- dijo nervioso- Eso es... lindo, que uses mi nombre así

-Aja- dijo ignorándolo

-Y...quieres hacer algo?

-Te conozco desde la mañana y quieres salir a algún lado?!

-Solo tenemos 9 años Helga, que cosa mala podría pasar?

-Estar sola contigo- dijo Helga llegando a su casillero

-Quieres que almorcemos juntos?

-Tengo practica de baseball- dijo abriendo su casillero

-Tienes un equipo?!- dijo Nick emocionado

-Si- dijo Helga molestandose mas y cerrando su casillero

-Puedo ir a verlos?

-Para que te querría ahí?!

-Soy bueno en pensar tácticas de juego

-Y?

-Podría ayudarte

-Yo puedo entrenar sola a mi equipo! no necesito de tu ayuda melenudo!- dijo picando con el dedo el pecho de Nick y haciéndolo caminar hacia atrás y atrancandolo con los casilleros- Entendiste?!

-Te ves linda molesta- dijo Nick algo rojo

-Solo déjame sola!- dijo Helga empujando a Nick y tirándolo al suelo y después caminado al patio

Arnold venia de su casillero con Gerald y vieron a Nick tirado en el suelo

-Nick? estas bien?- dijo Arnold

-Todo en orden balón

-Su nombre es ARNOLD- dijo Gerald

-Como sea cabeza de tubo

-Hey! cálmate amigo, que tu familia tenga mas dinero no significa que puedas tratarnos así!- dijo Gerald intimidando a Nick que aun seguía en el suelo

-Te daré 20 dólares si te vas y me dejas hablar con el balón- dijo Nick sacando un dólar de 20

-Te veo en la practica Arnold- dijo Gerald tomando el billete

Cuando Gerald se fue Arnold levantó a Nick

-Creo que no le agrado mucho a Helga

-Aja- dijo Arnold molesto

-Le estoy haciendo algo

-Aja

-Quieres verlo?

-Bueno...

Nick corrió a la puerta de aseo y abrió

-Eso-eso es...- dijo Arnold con apenas palabras

-Es una escultura de ella con plastilina

Frente a Arnold había una estatua enorme de Helga, echa de plastilina rosa y con Nick frente a ella con los brazos alzados

-Todo es plastilina?

-Si

-De donde la sacaste?

-El salón de artes

-Pero no la necesitan?

~Mientras tanto en el salón de artes~

-Ahora chicos- dijo una profesora- Saquen de sus bancas sus barras de plastilina y...- Un niño levanto la mano- Si Geime?

-No tengo plastilina Señorita

-Pero... les dije que compraran

-Yo tampoco tengo- dijo otro niño y los demás niños dijeron lo mismo

-Pero... que van a hacer en 1 semana?

~Con Nick y Arnold~

-Ñe, les compro mas y ya

-Aa... Nick

-Si balón?- dijo Nick mientras miraba la estatua de Helga

-Entraste a tu clase?

-Ammm... si...

-Nick...

-Tenia que acabar la estatua, pero mira el lado bueno, ademas de hacer la estatua hice...- Nick tomo su mochila, la tomo de los costados y la puso boca abajo, dejando caer muchas cartas- Cartas

-Cartas?

-Para Helga

-Todas... estas?

-Si- dijo poniendo mas plastilina a la estatua

-No crees que estas exagerando esto?

-Aa?

-Me refiero a que... la conociste hoy y ya le estas haciendo una estatua y millones de cartas

-Solo le expreso mi amor hacia ella-dijo Nick molesto

-Lose, y es lindo que hagas eso por ella pero...

-Creo que estas celoso!

-Qué?!

-Es eso, verdad?! temes que Helga me prefiera a mi!

-Escucha Nick...

-Lo que hacen las personas por celos balón- dijo Nick levantando las cartas del suelo

-Pero yo...

-Por lo que escuche en los pasillos tu y ella se conocen de hace mucho, y no es mi culpa que nunca la hayas intentado conquistar

-Eso es porque ella me odia

-Que?

-Ella me odia

-Entonces...no te gusta?

-No

-Y por que quieres que para esto!?

-Por que da miedo

-Vete de aquí balón!

-Pero...

-Largo!- Nick saco a Arnold del salón de aseo y cerro la puerta en su cara

-Bueno- dijo Arnold dándose la vuelta

Arnold se iba a alejar cuando se volvió a abrir la puerta

-Arnold- dijo Nick

Arnold se dio la vuelta

-No doy miedo!- grito Nick cerrando la puerta de nuevo

-Lo que digas- dijo Arnold alejándose

Arnold llego a la parte del patio donde se entrenaba, Arnold empezó a buscar a los demás y lo localizo a todos ( Gerald, Rhonda, Sid, Harold, Lila, Stinky y Phoebe ) bajo un árbol esperando a Helga, ya que ella no estaba con ellos

Arnold se acerco a ellos y le pregunto a Gerald

-No esta aquí Helga?

-No Arnold- dijo Gerald

-Dijo que regresaba en un momento- dijo Phoebe

-Hace cuanto dijo eso?- dijo Arnold preocupado

-Aa, bueno, considerando el tiempo, la luz solar y...

-Phoebe, haces que me duela la cabeza cuando hablas de todas esas cosas- dijo Harold llevando su mano a su cabeza y dejando de comer un chocolate que traía en la mano

-Hace 10 minutos- dijo Phoebe resumiendo

-Yo digo que hay que empezar sin ella- dijo Sid

-Si- dijo Stinky

-Pero ella...- dijo Arnold

-Escucha Arnold, Helga no es nadie como para tenernos aquí esperándola- dijo Rhonda

-Si, ademas el receso terminara y no podremos entrenar para el gran juego- dijo Gerald

-Iré a buscarla- dijo Arnold

-Como quieras Arnold, pero desperdicias tu tiempo- dijo Rhonda caminando con los demás

-Me acompañas Lila?- dijo Arnold con la esperanza de pasar un poco mas de tiempo con Lila

-Lo siento Arnold, pero yo no tenía planeado entrenar, solo estoy aquí para decirle a Helga mi justificación, pero como no esta aquí me tendré que ir ya

-Aa... de acuerdo- dijo Arnold fingiendo una sonrisa

-Adiós Arnold- dijo Lila sacudiendo su mano y hablando en forma de canto

Arnold fue a buscar a Helga, primero la fue a buscar al salón de clases y no estaba, luego fue a buscarla al gimnasio y paso lo mismo, de echo, la fue a buscar en todo lugar de la escuela y no la encontraba; Arnold no estaba tranquilo, él sabia que Helga podía estar en peligro, ya que no es muy común que un chico acose a Helga de esa forma

Arnold busco por toda la escuela y solo faltaba un lugar

-El baño...- dijo Arnold preocupado

Arnold puso su mano temblorosa en la puerta del baño de chicas, estaba a punto de empujarla pero se detuvo

-No, esto esta mal... tal vez volvió a casa- pensó Arnold retrocediendo

-Arnold!- se escucho la voz de...

-Nick- dijo Arnold

-Ya salió Helga?

-De donde...?

-Del baño, daaa

-Ella esta en el baño?

-Si, entro corriendo cuando me vio, extraño, no?

-Si- dijo Arnold serio y ojos entrecerrados

-Oye Nick!- dijo Curly desde el otro lado del pasillo sacudiendo su brazo

-Ya voy Curly!- grito Nick

-Curly?- dijo Arnold extrañado

-Si! es mi nuevo amigo! dijo que a él también una chica lo ignora

-Ok?

-Me tengo que ir- dijo Nick sacando algo de su mochila- Toma- le dio a Arnold una carta con sello de corazón y perfumada

-Una carta?- dijo Arnold

-No es para ti-dijo Nick y Arnold se molesto porque el obviamente sabía eso

-Eso ya lo se

-Es para Helga, dásela, si?- dijo Nick alejándose

Arnold alzo y miro la carta como si intentara ver lo que decía dentro con el reflejo de la luz

-Oye!- grito Nick- No seas fisgón!

Arnold bajo la carta y la oculto detrás de él, asiendo que Nick moviera sus manos llevándolas a sus ojos diciendo " te vigilo Arnold "

Nick se alejo y de repente alguien jaló a Arnold dentro del baño y lo acorralo con la pared

-Que haces cabeza de balón!?- dijo Helga molesta

-Sueltame!- dijo Arnold cubriendo su cara con la carta

Helga miro la carta, soltó a Arnold y tomo la carta

-De quien es?- dijo Helga algo molesta creyendo que era de Lila o de alguna otra chica

-Es de Nick

Helga al escuchar Nick se empezó a reír como si no hubiese una mañana

-Jajajajajajajaja ahaha, lo siento Arnold pero es que... ajajajajajajajaja... te la dio a ti? jajajaja ahahahaaaa- Helga dejo de reír poco a poco quitando lagrimas de sus ojos

-Es para ti- dijo Arnold molesto cruzado de brazos

-Que?- dijo Helga parando de reír de inmediato

-Léela

Helga miro la carta y la tiro en el bote de basura detrás de ella

-No, no me da la gana- dijo Helga saliendo del baño

Arnold miro el bote de la basura y fue a el para sacar la carta, la encontró y la tomo, Arnold la iba a abrir cuando escucho a alguien que iba a entrar

-Y entonces le dije a papá, no quiero botas de nieve espumoni, quiero botas de lluvia espumoni!- dijo Rhonda moleta entrando con Nadine al baño- Es la peor semana de mi vida!- Se dirigieron al espejo

Arnold por suerte logro entrar a un baño y se subió a la taza del baño

-Tranquila Rhonda- dijo Nadine

-No entiendo a mis padres- dijo Rhonda cepillando su cabello

Arnold esperaba la oportunidad para salir del baño pero estaba resbalando

-Vamos ya Nadine, ya estoy lista

-Ok Rhonda- dijo Nadine saliendo del baño

Cuando salieron se escucho como si alguien saltara en un charco

-Escuchaste eso?- dijo Rhonda fuera del baño pero Nadine no escucho nada- Olvídalo

~Mas tarde~

-Arnold!- dijo Gerald mirándolo raro ya que de sus rodillas hacia abajo estaba mojado- Te caíste en un

charco?

-Peor

-Aaa...bueno? te perdiste del entrenamiento

-Lo siento Gerald

-Espero que nos vaya bien en el juego

-Eso espero- dijo Gerald

~En el juego después de la escuela~

-Vamos Helga!- gritaba Nick desde las gradas

-Ya cállate!- gritaba Helga furiosa

-Parece que tienes novio Helga- dijo Sid que estaba junto a ella y Helga lo golpeo tirándolo al suelo

-Helga!- gritaba Nick emocionado

-Cállate!-continuaba gritando Helga

-Ella es mi novia- le decía Nick a los que lo rodeaban

-No es verdad!-dijo Helga algo ruborizada

-Ya no tienes que negarlo Helga- dijo Lila muy tranquila

-No hay nada que negar!

Arnold miro a Nick y después a Helga, la vio algo ruborizada y sintió un pequeño dolor en su pecho

Arnold puso rápidamente su mano a su pecho por que le dolía

-Por que... me duele?!- pensó Arnold preocupado

* * *

Holi! Amm antes que nada gracias por sus reviews, me ayudan a motivarme para escribir XD y tarde en subir el segundo capitulo porque estuve en exámenes pero cada semana abra uno nuevo, cada viernes ( Me sentí la gente que sube vídeos en internet )

Gracias por leer, besos mil! •3•


	3. Capitulo 3 Helga!

capitulo 3 Helga!

-Arnold!- grito Lila

Arnold tenía su mano en el pecho pensando cualquier extraña explicación con su dolor que no tuviera que ver con Helga, cuando, escucho a Lila, él volteó y una pelota venia directo a él

-Oh no- dijo Arnold

-Arnold!- gritaron todos

Arnold estaba tirado en el suelo del campo desmayado gracias al golpe de la pelota

-Arnold!- gritaba Gerald

Arnold entre abrió los ojos y logro ver a sus amigos rodearlo y Lila tomo su mano

-Tranquilo Arnold, te ayudaremos- dijo ella preocupada

Arnold al sentir la mano de Lila su corazón se acelero y se desmayo una vez mas

~Mas tarde en la casa de huéspedes~

Arnold empezó a despertar, estaba acostado en su cama, sin cobijas ni nada, solo estaba acostado, abrió bien los ojos y miro el techo, aun era de día, miro su reloj y eran las 4:30; estaba muy débil así que volvió a dormir

-Aun no despierta?- se escuchaban las voces de sus amigos dirigiéndose a la habitación de Arnold

-No, aun no- dijo Helga abriendo la puerta

-Hay, pobre Arnold- dijo Lila preocupada poniéndose frente a Arnold y cruzando sus manos

-Tranquila Lila, solo se golpeo la cabeza y esta descansando- dijo Phoebe

-Creen que le de amnesia como a Helga?- dijo Harold y Helga se sonrojo

-No, no lo creo- dijo Gerald

-Espero que se mejore pronto- dijo Rhonda

-Vaya, vaya, la princesa tiene corazón- dijo Helga llevando sus manos a su cintura

-Jumm- dijo Rhonda molesta levantando su vista y cruzando sus brazos

-Arnold, Arnold, Arnold- dijo Nick molesto mirando el suelo y recargado en la puerta- Bla bla... Que no piensan en otra cosa?!

-Cállate Nock!- dijo Helga

-Quien lo invito?- dijo Gerald un poco molesto

-Nadie- dijo Stinky molesto

-Helga esta aquí- dijo Nick

-Y?- dijo Sid

-Que ella es mi novia

-Claro que no!- dijo Helga acercándose a él y cerrando la puerta del cuarto en su cara

El reloj de Rhonda sonó, ella lo acerco a si vista y dijo llevando su mano a su cabeza preocupada

-Oh no! Miren la hora! tenia que estar en casa hace 15 minutos!- dijo tomando sus cosas-Lo siento chicos, debo irme

-Espera! que hora es?- dijo Sid

-4:42- dijo Rhonda mirando su reloj

-Recorcholis! ya debía estar en casa- dijo Sid

-Yo debo irme también, ya casi es hora de la cena- dijo Harold

-Debo ayudar a mis padres en casa- dijo Stinky

-Y mi programa va a empezar- dijo Gerald

Lila y Helga no tenían nada mas que hacer

-Tranquilos chicos- dijo Lila- Nosotras podemos cuidar a Arnold

-Lo harían?- dijo Gerald

-Uff- dijo Helga fingiendo fastidio- Si, ya que

-Gracias- dijeron todos saliendo del cuarto

Cuando todos salieron Helga se dirigió a cerrar la puerta pero Nick puso su pie impidiendo que Helga pudiera cerrar

-Espera Geraldine!-dijo Nick

-Co-como sabes mi segundo nombre?!-dijo Helga furiosa

-Aaa...

~ Recuerdo de Nick ~

Era la hora de la salida y Nick entro al baño esperando a que el director Watz saliera, pasaron unos minutos y el director salió de su oficina

Nick entro a la oficina

-Muy bien- dijo Nick abriendo los cajones que tenían los expedientes de todos y empezó a buscar algo-...aquí esta... Helga G. Pataki... G?- Nick abrió el expediente- Jajajajajajajajajajajaja, Geraldine? jajajajaaja

~fin del recuerdo~

-Escuche a alguien?- dijo Nick inseguro

-Déjanos en paz!- dijo Helga lanzando a Nick y cerrando la puerta

-Pfff!-dijo Nick- Cuando nos casemos esto va a ser mas difícil- se sentó al final de las escaleras

-Lo odio- dijo Helga

-Calma Helga- dijo Lila-Tal vez nos agrade con el tiempo

-No lo creó-A esto Lila me sonrió

-Voy al baño

-Ok Helga- dijo Lila

Helga salió de cuarto y entro al baño, se paró frente al espejo, abrió el lavamanos y se tiro agua en cara

-Oh Arnold! mi pequeño cabeza de balón-dijo sacando su relicario-En estos momentos que estas tan débil necesitaras de alguien que te ayude...-Helga siguió hablando y Nick pasaba por ahí con un vaso de agua y empezó a escuchar a Helga hablar y como todo buen enamorado-acosador se quedo escuchando

-Tranquilo Arnold, yo te ayudare, para que te acostumbres como para cuando nos casemos- beso su relicario- Te amo Arnold...Arnold...Arnold... como se apellida?

Nick al escuchar eso pudo sentir como su corazón se partió en 2, se sentía horrible, no quería seguir ahí así que se fue

De camino a su casa pensaba en lo que había dicho Helga, por eso ni le dio la oportunidad de ser su amigo, ella ya tenia a Arnold

Llego a su casa de 3 pisos, las pocas de Hillwood, abrió la enorme puerta y grito

-Estoy en casa!

De inmediato se escucharon tacones camino a él, y después de unos segundos llego una mujer joven vestida de sirvienta, se puso frente a él e inclino la cabeza

-Bienvenido a casa joven Nick- dijo la mujer

-Sabes que no me gusta eso Jenny

-Oh, es cierto-dijo levantando la cabeza- Que hay Nick- dijo la mujer sonriendo

-Nada nuevo

-Que tal tu día?

-Estuvo bien

-Conociste a alguien?- dijo la mujer tomando la mochila de Nick y caminando a la cocina

-Alguien?- dijo Nick recordando a Helga- Solo a unos cuantos

-Nick!- se escucho la voz de una niña

-Sofia- dijo Nick indiferente y volteando para ver a Sofia

Sofia traía puesto un vestido azul asta las rodillas, con calcetas algo altas, zapatos negros, cabello rizado y rojizo, con ojos color miel

-Sofia...- dijo Jenny- Quédate en la habitación

-Pero quería ver a Nick

-Ve a la...

-Déjala Jenny

-Pero Nick, tu sabes que a los Srs. Henson no les gusta que ustedes jueguen juntos

-Ñe, que importa, ellos no están aquí-dijo Nick caminando con Sofia-Estaremos arriba- dijo Nick empujando a Sofia

Llegaron arriba y Nick cerro la puerta

-Sofia...

-Si?

-Necesito un favor

-Ok

-Como le gusto a alguien?

-E?- esto hizo sonrojar a Sofia

-Me gusta alguien... pero a ese alguien ya le gusta otra persona- dijo algo deprimido

Sofia se sentó en la cama enorme, y empezó a jugar con sus pies

-Mmm... primero ponte del lado de la persona que te gusta...

-Que?

-Me refiero a que... le ayudes a darle celos a la persona que le gusta

-Y eso para que?!

-Bueno... esa persona se empezara a enamorar de ti lentamente

-En serio?

-Si! eso pasa en las novelas y películas que ve mamá!- dijo ella emocionada

-Mmmm-Nick empezó a pensar- Tengo una idea!- Nick corrió a su teléfono y marco un numero...-Hola?... casa Pataki?... me puede pasar a Helga?...Hola Helga!... no! no espera! no cuelgues!... revise tu expediente y me aprendí tu numero- dijo Nick apenado- Pero espera! te veo en el parque!... o tu secreto de Arnold ya no será tan secreto- susurro Nick- Te veo aya

-Si que tienes un problema- dijo Sofia

-Cállate- dijo Nick

-No me hables así!

-Adiós!- dijo Nick saliendo del cuarto

Sofia se quedo sola en el cuarto

-Te quiero- dijo Sofia derramando una lagrima

~ En el parque ~

-Como sabes eso!?- dijo Helga gritándole a Nick

-Te escuche

-Que!?

-Pero... tengo una idea para que le gustes a Arnold...

-En serio?

-Solo ve al restaurante que esta ahí- dijo señalando un restaurante- Dile a tus amigas que te invite, que tu aceptaste y el rumor correrá solo

-Uu?

~ Mas tarde~

-Helga acepto?!- dijo Arnold hablando por teléfono

-Al parecer si- dijo Gerald

-En que restaurante?!

-El que esta enfrenté del parque

Luego se escucho el tono de cuando alguien cuelga

-Si claro, adiós Arnold- dijo Gerald colgando

Arnold corrió al restaurante lo mas rápido que pudo, y cuando llego se asomo por la ventana y vio a Helga y a Nick sentados en una mesa

-Oh no- dijo Arnold

-Ya llego- dijo Nick

-De verdad?- dijo Helga sonrojandose

-Si

-Gracias Nick- dijo Helga tomando la mano de Nick como agradecimiento

Arnold los miraba desde afuera y cuando tomo la mano de Nick...Cragg!

-Mi-mi... mi corazón- dijo Arnold apartando la vista y sentándose en el piso- Por que?!- dijo Arnold


	4. Capitulo 4 ¿Y ella quien es?

Capitulo 4 ¿Y ella quien es?

Arnold, con su mano en su pecho miro el cielo, estaba obscuro y era de noche, las estrellas se veían asombrosas, pero a Arnold eso no le importo, solo pensaba en que Helga, la chica que lo trato mal por años, la chica que lo ofendía, estaba adentro del restaurante con un chico engreído y molesto que había conocido ese mismo día! no podía sentirse peor, estaba fatal, así que decidió volver a casa

Helga estaba dentro del restaurante cuando vio que Nick miraba por la ventana algo preocupado

-Que pasa?- dijo Helga algo molesta y soltando la mano de Nick

-Nada- dijo Nick sonriendo nervioso

Helga miro detrás de ella y vio a Arnold alejarse, ella se entristeció y volvió su vista a Nick

-Perfecto- dijo Helga molesta

-Oh... Helga

-Me largo de aquí- dijo Helga poniéndose de pie

-No! Geraldine! espera!- dijo Nick también poniéndose de pie

-Déjame de decirme Geraldine Nock!- dijo Helga lanzando su servilleta a la mesa que tenia en la piernas

-Helga... la cena ya esta pagada...no me digas no te la quieres terminar?- dijo Nick tomando la mano de Helga, ella lo miro, él tenia ojos de un perro que no había comido en días

-Cuanto lo siento- dijo Helga soltando la mano de Nick y saliendo del restaurante

Nick se quedo ahí parado, se sentó de nuevo y miro el lugar vacío de enfrente, tomo su cuchara y la doblo

-Señor...?- dijo el mesero

-Que!?- dijo Nick molesto

-La-la cuchara... tendrá que reponerla

-Y?! cree que eso es un problema para mi?! mis padres podrían comprar para este restaurante cientos de cucharas!

-Solo necesitamos una

Nick bajo su enojo y miro a su alrededor, todos lo estaban viendo raro, saco de su chaqueta un billete de 20 dólares y se lo dio

-Déme el cambio

-Si- dijo el mesero dandole a Nick 5 dólares

Nick se quedo ahí sentado mirando el espacio vacío

~Mientras tanto con Arnold~

Arnold llego a la casa de huéspedes y subió a su habitación, se acostó en su cama y miraba el techo cuando entro su abuelo al cuarto

-Oh, Arnold, ya llegaste

-Así es abuelo- dijo Arnold sin dejar de ver el techo

-A donde saliste con tanta prisa?

-A ayudar a alguien

-Ese es mi nieto- dijo Phil levantando su puño- Siempre ayudando a los demás

-Abuelo- dijo Arnold sentándose-Puede pedirte un consejo?

-Se trata de tu amiga rubia ?

-Helga...Que? Como lo supiste?

-El día que te desmayaste ella y otra chica te cuidaron asta que llegue

-Cual otra chica?

-Una chica muy amable pelirroja algo pecosa- dijo Phil parpadeando rápidamente

-Lila?

-No se su nombre enano

-Bueno... lo que pasa es que a Helga la esta pretendiendo un chico y eso me hace sentir raro

-Mmm...

-No se que me pasa abuelo, cuando lo veo cerca de ella algo dentro de mi me lastima

-Se llaman celos Arnold

-Celos!? de Nick?!

-Eso es lo mas lógico Arnold

-No lo creo

-O...

-O..?

-Tal vez solo te preocupa la seguridad de tu amiga

-Aa?

-Ya sabes... tal vez te molesta que él la este pretendiendo porque no conoces muy bien a ese chico

-Si... eso debe ser!- dijo Arnold poniéndose de pie- No me gusta Helga! Me preocupo por su seguridad! Gracias abuelo!- dijo Arnold abrazando a Phil

-De nada enano- dijo Phil parándose- Ahora a dormir

-Amm... si... pero antes tengo que hacer algo

-De acuerdo, pero después a dormir

-Claro abuelo

-Buenas noches- dijo Phil saliendo del cuarto

-Buenas noches- dijo Arnold

~Con Helga~

Helga llego a su casa molesta, abrió la puerta y Bob la estaba esperando, no parecía molesto ni nada

-Tardaste algo en llegar Olga- dijo Bob con sus brazos cruzados

-Soy Helga papá

-Oh si claro, como sea; te tengo una sorpresa Helga

-Para mi?

-Si

-No se que te paso Bob, pero yo soy HELGA no soy Olga

-Eso lo se Helga, ahora cierra tus ojos

-Que? para que...- Antes de que Helga terminara Bob cubrió sus ojos con las manos- Espera !

-No hay tiempo- dijo Bob feliz

Bob dirigió a Helga asta la sala de trofeos y cuando destapo sus ojos

-Hay esta mi hermanita bebé!-dijo Olga

Helga al ver a su perfecta hermana mayor frente a ella tomo las manos de Bob y las volvió a poner en sus ojos, se cruzo de brazos y dijo

-Estoy lista para mi sorpresa- dijo algo molesta y a esto Olga empezó a reír

-No seas tonta Helga- dijo Bob

-Tu hermana acaba de llegar de la Japón- dijo Miriam

-Y?- dijo Helga

-Te extrañe Helga- dijo Olga abrazándola

Helga solo la miro molesta y sonó el teléfono

-Yo contesto- dijo Miriam camino al teléfono

Bob se sentó en el sofá

-Como te fue en Japón Olga?

-Oh- dijo Olga dejando de abrazar a Helga-Fue hermoso papá, la gente es muy amable...

Olga empezó a hablar y Helga se recargo en la pared , cuando llego Miriam

-Helga

-Que pasa Miriam?- dijo Helga indiferente

-Te buscan en el teléfono

Helga se extraño y fue al teléfono

-Hola Phoebe- dijo Helga

-Helga?

-Arnold!?

-Hola

-Que-Que pasa cabeza de balón?! estaba viendo televisión y tu me interrumpes!-mintió Helga

-Lo siento Helga, solo quería saber si ya habías llegado a casa, es que... escuche rumores de que Nick te invito a cenar

Helga se sonrojo al escuchar eso

-Estoy bien si eso te preguntas

-Me alegro por eso

-Aja

-Bueno, era todo Helga, buenas noches

Helga colgó y subió corriendo a su habitación, entro a su armario, aplaudió y frente a ella apareció el altar de Arnold

-Oh Arnold!- dijo arrodillandose frente a la estatua- El estúpido plan de Nick funciono! Te estoy dando celos!- dijo Helga abrazando la estatua- No puedo creerlo!soy tan feliz... aaaa

~Al día siguiente~

-Entonces Nick si te invito?!- dijo Rhonda sorprendida

Ya había pasado el día y era la hora del almuerzo, Helga estaba guardando sus cosas dentro de su casillero cuando sus amigas la empezaron a interrogar

-Si- dijo Helga

-Y tu aceptaste de instante?!- dijo Nadine

-Por que les importa eso?!

-Curiosidad- dijo Shena

-Pues no les diré nada mas!- dijo Helga caminado a la cafetería

En la cafetería todos se sentaron en una mesa, todos los del equipo de baseball y el único colado era Nick y Helga se sentó medio de Arnold y Nick

Todos traían sus almuerzos, Nick tomo su mochila y no traía su almuerzo

-Demonios!- grito Nick- Olvide mi almuerzo

-Pues ve y compra algo- dijo Sid

-De ninguna manera- dijo Nick cruzando sus brazos- Si no compraba en mi otra escuela por que lo aria aquí?!

-Hey!- dijo Gerald molesto- Nuestra cafetería es buena!

-Aja- dijo Nick poniéndose de pie

-Ya cálmate Nick!- dijo Gerald también poniéndose de pie y poniéndose nariz con nariz con Nick, estaban a punto de pelear cuando

-Nick!- se escucho la voz de una niña

-Oh no- dijo Nick rodando los ojos y volteando

En la puerta de la cafetería estaba Sofia parada con una bolsa en la mano

-Quien es ella?- dijo Stinky

-Es Sofia- dijo Nick molesto volteando a ver a " sus amigos "

-Y...?- dijo Harold

-Es la hija de mi niñera

-Ohhh- dijeron todos

-Nick- dijo Sofia picando el hombro de Nick

Nick volteo y la miro serio/molesto

-Toma- dijo Sofia dandole la bolsa- Mamá dijo que lo olvidaste pero que tenias dinero para comprar tu almuerzo pero recordé que en Australia no comprabas y decidí traerlo

-Australia?- dijo Lila

-Vienes de Australia?- dijo Arnold

Nick tomo la bolsa molesto

-Gracias Sofia!- dijo molesto- Ahora todos saben que venimos de Australia!- Nick tiro la bolsa al suelo y se alejo

Sofia se quedo en pausa mirando como Nick se alejaba y cuando salió de la cafetería Sofia soltó unas lagrimas

-Oh no- dijo Lila- Estas bien?- dijo acercándose a ella

-Es-Estoy bien- dijo Sofia limpiando las lagrimas de su cara pero inútil, ya que no dejaba de llorar

-Es un idiota- dijo Rhonda

-Él-Él es así- dijo Sofia sin dejar de llorar

-Por que dejas que te trate así- dijo Harold

-Si! Él es muy malo- dijo Sid

-Y engreído- dijo Stinky

-Mamá es empleada de sus padres, no puedo hacer nada

-Aun así- dijo Helga

-Deberíamos hablar con él- dijo Arnold

-Es inútil- dijo Sofia dejando de llorar, luego miro el almuerzo tirado en el suelo y se echo a llorar de nuevo

-Rayos- dijo Helga- Que llorona

Sofia como no dejaba de llorar salió corriendo de ahí

-Pobre niña- dijo Rhonda

-Si... es muy linda- dijo Harold

-Iré a hablar con él- dijo Arnold levantándose de la mesa y caminando a la salida

Arnold busco a Nick pero no lo encontraba asta que pensó en el gimnasio ya que Nick mostraba ser atlético por su ropa

-Nick?!- dijo Arnold entrando al gimnasio- Nick!

Arnold miro a su alrededor y vio una casita echa con las colchonetas para aterrizar

-Es en serio?- pensó Arnold acercándose

Estaba frente al "fuerte", y movió una colchoneta y tiro todo el fuerte, y para su sorpresa no era Nick

-Eugene?

-Aa, hola Arnold, un excelente día verdad?

-Que haces ahí?

-Voy a actuar en una obra como un obrero que metieron dentro de una caja y necesitaba saber como se vería

-Oh... de acuerdo

-Oh, Arnold- dijo Nick

-Nick- dijo Arnold volteando, lo vio recargado en la pared tomando una soda

-Que pasa?

-Por que saliste corriendo? ( mientras ellos hablan Eugene vuelve a hacer su casita y vuelve a entrar en ella )

-Aagg- dijo rodando sus ojos- Es que ella me desespera

-Quien? Sofia?

-Si! ella esta obsesionada conmigo!

-Como tu con Helga?

-Exacto-dijo tomando un sorbo a su soda

-Umm, si que tiene un problema- dijo Arnold cruzando sus brazos y sonriendo molesto

-Hey!

-Lo siento

-Como sea... no me agrada Sofia

-Por que?

-En Australia nunca me dejaba solo, estábamos en la misma escuela, así que pensé que esta vez seria diferente... que podría tener amigos solo para mi y gracias a lo que dije ya no nos dejan estar juntos

-Por que se mudaron?

-Negocios de mis padres

-Aa.. espera, que les dijiste a tus padres?

-A... les dije que estaba enamorado de Sofia, ellos se alarmaron y cuando nos mudamos a mi me escribieron en una escuela y ella estudia en casa

-Y era cierto?

-Claro que no Arnold! Solo lo dije para que me dejara en paz

-Y...

-Espera!- dijo Nick mirando el fuerte de colchonetas

-Aa?

-Shh!

Nick se acerco y toco una colchoneta y tiro todas las demás

-Eugene...- dijo Nick mirándolo molesto

-Hola Nick- dijo Eugene

-Largo de aquí- dijo Nick diciendo con su mirada " te asesinare si no te vas en este instante "

-Ok- dijo Eugene acercándose a la salida- Adiós Arnold, adiós Nick- Eugene salió del gimnasio

Nick acomodo las colchonetas una sobre otra y se sentó sobre ellas, tomo un sorbo a su soda y puso su mano al lado de él y la agito como diciendo que se sentara, Arnold rodó los ojos y se sentó junto a él

-Y... por que te gusta Helga?- dijo Arnold algo preocupado

Nick al escuchar la pregunta de Arnold se sonrojo un poco

-Como decírtelo... ella... es especial

-No comprendo

-Como hacerlo, se nota que no tienes cerebro, para que te sirve esa cabezota!?- dijo Nick picando la frente de Arnold

-Déjame!- dijo Arnold

-Bueno... ella es tan diferente... me gusta que no sea como las demás

-Te refieres que te gusta que sea mala y grosera?

-Es que... ella deja ser como es... no teme mostrar su verdadero yo... o una parte de ella- dijo Nick alzando los hombros- Pero... no solo es eso... ella es hermosa

-Que?!

-Es en serio! ella es tan hermosa- dijo mirando el techo y sonrojado- Sus ojos azules, su cabello rubio y lacio... y su moño

-Su... moño...?

-Si... es que... me gusta su moño porque es rosa como ropa

Al escuchar eso la pupila de Arnold se dilato y recordó cuando conoció a Helga:

"-Hola soy Arnold, me gusta tu moño

-Aa?

-Me gusta tu moño porque es rosa como tu ropa"

-Solo por eso?

-Quieres mas razones?- dijo Nick tomando su soda- Bien... debo irme, Helga y yo tiraremos piedras a los contenedores de basura

-Que?

-Adiós balón- dijo bajando de las colchonetas-Aa y... me haces un favor?

-E?

Nick lanzo a la cara de Arnold una lata vacía

-Tírala por mi, bye- dijo Nick saliendo del gimnasio

Arnold tomo la lata del suelo molesto y recordó

"-Helga y yo tiraremos piedras a los contenedores de basura "

-Helga y yo?!- pensó Arnold y cuando menos se dio cuenta la lata ya era una pequeña bolita de aluminio- Que me esta pasando?- dijo Arnold mirando la lata


	5. capitulo 5 ¿¡ Una relación ?

capitulo 5 ¡¿Una relación?!

Arnold miro por unos segundos la bolita de aluminio que en un pasado había sido una lata de refresco; mientras la miraba, Arnold podía sentir como su odio por Nick empezaba a nacer, a pesar de haberlo conocido hace 2 días, estuvo a punto de lanzarla lejos de su vista pero decidió contenerse y hacer lo correcto depositándola en el bote de basura

Busco el bote en el gimnasio pero no había uno ahí, pero si había uno afuera, así que salió. Encontró el bote y cuando estaba a punto de depositar la basura empezó a escucharse un ruido horrible, era como ¡clac clac clac!, como piedras cayendo en algo, Arnold se asusto al inicio pero cuando miro por la ventana vio a Nick y a Helga sentados sobre una mesa del patio lanzando piedras a los botes de basura, Arnold se molestó, tiro la basura y se fue a su casillero ya que pronto iban a tocar la campana

~Con Helga y Nick~

Nick miro a Arnold por la ventana y Nick se alegro

-Arnold- susurro Nick

-Que?- dijo Helga volteando a la ventana pero ya no estaba Arnold-Muy gracioso- dijo algo molesta

-No! es en serio! ahí estaba, lo juro Geraldine!

-Bueno- dijo Helga bajando su enojo-Deja de llamarme Geraldine!

-Aa... si... lo siento, lo olvide

Riinnnnn!- sonó la campana

-Hora de clases- dijo Helga bajando de la mesa y caminando a la entrada del edificio

Nick solo la miro y se quedo ahí sentado y esto lo noto Helga

-No vienes?

-Aa... si claro, pero, estoy esperando a que entres

-Por que?

-Aammm bueno, no creo que quieras que entremos juntos a la escuela

-Deja de ser dramático y entra ya

Nick al escuchar las palabras de Helga se sonrojo

-Puedo entrar contigo?- dijo algo nervioso

-Si, por que no? así a Arnold le darán mas celos

Nick sonrió sonrojado, dio un salto para bajar de la mesa y corrió con Helga

Entraron juntos a la escuela y todos los que estaban en los pasillos y entrando a los salones quedaban boquiabiertos de ver a Helga y Nick juntos, incluso Arnold que estaba en su casillero

~Ese mismo día ya de noche en la casa Pataki~

Helga estaba sentada en el sillón de Bob ya que él estaba en la cocina comiendo la comida que Olga había preparado, miraba televisión cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar

-Aaa!- despertó Miriam, la cual estaba dormida en el sofá mas amplio-Aa ( ella bostezó ) Helga... puedes contestar ?

-Por que yo Miriam?- dijo fastidiada

-Tranquila hermana bebé- dijo Olga apareciendo en el pórtico de la sala con un delantal y un plato en la mano- Yo contestare, mientras come estas galletas- dijo acercándose a ella y dandole las galletas

Helga tomo el plato, tomo una galleta, la olió y se la comió

-Hola?- se escucho la voz de Olga-Oh, si claro, un momento- Olga aparto el teléfono de su cara-Helga...- dijo entrando a la sala- Te llaman por teléfono, un chico

-Qué?- dijo Helga algo extrañanda

-Un chico te llama- repitió Olga

-Quien?

-Disculpa, como te llamas?...-aparto el teléfono-Nick Henson

-Nock!?- dijo Helga corriendo al teléfono

Helga tomo el teléfono

-Hola Geraldi...Helga

-Déjate de halagos y ve al punto

-Tengo un plan

-Otro?- dijo algo molesta

-Te juro que esta vez funcionara

-Pff, ya que

-Cool!

-Dime

-Mañana en el almuerzo...

~Al día siguiente~

Llegaron todos a la escuela y entraron a la clase del profesor Simmons, Arnold se sentó al frente, junto a él se sentó Lila y detrás de él se sentó Nick

-Nick?- dijo Arnold extrañado

-Hola balón- dijo con una sonrisa

-Que haces aquí?

-Que no puedo estar aquí?

-Es que esta no es tu clase

-Y...?

-Por que no estas en tu clase?

-Me cambiaron

-Como?

-Papá le compro al director algo

-Ok...?

En ese momento entro el profesor Simmons

-Hola niños, lamento el retraso, pero es que mi auto se averió y...- todos los niños tenían cara de "Eso nos importa?"- A...como verán, tenemos el placer de que Nicholas Henson este en nuestra clase ya que en la otra... bueno, no se que paso en la otra clase

-Por favor... llámeme Nick, no Nicholas- dijo Nick algo molesto

-Lo siento Nick- dijo el señor Simmons- Ahora, niños, saquen su cuaderno de matemáticas y su libro, hoy aremos la pagina 62

Arnold abrió su libro y sintió un golpe con una bola de papel en su cabeza, él de inmediato empezó a buscar a Helga y la localizo asta el otro lado del salón sentada asta el frente

-Jajaja- rió atrás de él Nick en voz baja

-Nick...- dijo Arnold molesto volteando su vista a él

-Qué?!- dijo molesto

Pasó una hora y Nick no le dejaba de lanzar papelitos

-Y tienen que hacer las paginas 65 y 66, no lo olviden chicos- dijo el Sr. Simmons

-Tenemos tarea?-le susurro Nick a Arnold

-Si- dijo Arnold molesto

-Perdona balón, es que me distraje porque estaba mirando a Helga-dijo con sus ojos cerrados y sonriendo

Arnold se dio la vuelta, tomo su lápiz y Zaaazz! lo quebró en 2

-Arnold...- dijo Lila

-Lila- dijo Arnold

-Esta todo bien?- dijo algo preocupada

-Si Lila, gracias por preguntar- dijo Arnold bajando su enojo

-De acuerdo-dijo Lila mirando al frente

~ Hora del almuerzo ~

-Vayan al almuerzo chicos- dijo el Sr. Simmons

Todos salieron de la clase y Nick siguió a Arnold camino a su casillero

Arnold llego a su casillero lo abrió y metió su libro de matemáticas

-Hey Arnold!-dijo Nick cerrando el casillero de Arnold

-Nick!- dijo Arnold molesto

-Qué? No ibas a cerrar ya tu casillero?

-No...- dijo muy serio y empezó a poner su combinación

Nick puso mucha atención a su combinación y cuando Arnold abrió su casillero

-Bien... adiós balón, hoy es mi día

-Por que?- dijo Arnold indiferente

-Ya veras

-Hum- dijo Arnold molesto terminando de guardar cosas

~ En la cafetería ~

Arnold estaba almorzando con sus amigos, pero faltaba Helga y Nick

-Donde esta Helga?- dijo Phoebe

-También falta Nick- dijo Harold

-Que extraño-dijo Arnold- Él bino primero que yo

-Por favor chicos- dijo Gerald- Están ahí- señalo la ultima mesa de la cafetería

-Jajaja- Helga reía

Arnold frunció el ceño y siguió comiendo y esto lo volvió a notar Lila

~Mientras tanto con Helga y Nick~

-Jajaja- Helga reía

-Ya volteo- dijo Nick

-Pff- dijo Helga fingiendo una sonrisa- Esto apesta

-Tranquila, todo esto valdrá la pena al final

-Mas te vale Nicholas, o ya verás

-Con la segunda parte del plan asta va querer golpearme

-Yo quiero ver eso- dijo Helga cruzando sus brazos con una sonrisa

~Al final del día~

Arnold estaba en su casillero con Gerald buscando su libro de matemáticas

-Vamos Arnold! el autobús nos dejara de nuevo

-Mi cuaderno de matemáticas no esta Gerald

-No lo dejaste en el salón?

-No lose, iré a ver

-Te acompaño

Ambos fueron al salón de clases y Arnold fue a su pupitre, levanto la tapa y ahí estaba su libro, pero también estaba el de Nick

-Lo encontraste?- dijo Gerald desde la puerta del salón

-Si... pero... también esta el de Nick

-Qué?!

-Esta aquí!

-Pues devuélvelo porque lo necesitara para la tarea

-Tienes razón- dijo Arnold tomando el libro de Nick- Vamos a buscarlo

~Como acabo el libro de Nick y el de Arnold ahí~

A la mitad de la clase de regresar del almuerzo Nick pidió permiso para ir al baño, pero no fue al baño, fue al casillero de Arnold, saco su libro de matemáticas y lo metió en su casillero, para el final del día Nick fue a su casillero y saco su libro y el de Arnold, espero a que todos salieran del salón y puso los libros en el lugar de Arnold, después hizo una llamada por su celular y salió de ahí

~Fin~

Arnold y Gerald buscaron a Nick por la escuela pero no estaba

-Tendré que ir a su casa- dijo Arnold

-Yo ya me tengo que ir Arnold

-De acuerdo Gerald-dijo haciendo su saludo secreto con Gerald- Nos vemos mañana

-Adiós Arnie

Arnold emprendió camino rápido a la casa de Nick ya que estaba muy lejos de la suya

Tardo un poco en llegar pero no se perdió ya que conocía la casa de Nick con tan solo haberla visto una vez ya que era muy extravagante

Llego y toco el enorme timbre color oro de la gran puerta y sonó una melodía algo empalagosa

-Sofia!- se escucho la voz de una mujer- Puedes abrir?!

-Voy mamá!- se escucho la voz de Sofia

Sofia abrió la puerta con un poco de esfuerzo

-Oh, tu estabas ese día- dijo Sofia mirándolo apenada porque recordó el día que fue a la cafetería

-Me llamo Arnold, hola

-Hola

-Esta Nick?

-No, Nick fue al cine con una chica

-Una chica?- dijo Arnold impresionado

-Si, se llamaba Gema...Elsa...

-Helga!- dijo Arnold casi en shock

-Si! Helga, sabia que sabia su nombre... bueno, que se te ofrece

-A... Nick olvido su libro para hacer su tarea

-Oh gracias- dijo Sofia tomando el libro

-Sofia! ya terminaste cielo?!- se escucho a Jenny

-Ya voy mamá!- grito Sofia- Adiós Archivaldo

-Pero soy Arnold

-Lo siento- dijo Sofia cerrando la puerta

Arnold caminó a su casa preocupado por esas palabras "Fue al cine con una chica", no podía sacar la pequeña conversación con Sofia de su cabeza y de repente choco con Lila la cual iba a su casa

-Lo siento Lila

-No hay problema Arnold

-Adiós

-Esta todo bien?

-Solo ... estoy preocupado por Helga...Nick no me agrada

-Oh, que tierno Arnold, te preocupa Helga

-Es que es mi amiga- dijo Arnold alejándose

Nota: Helga y Nick si fueron al cine :3

Pasaron los días y Helga y Nick seguían con sus planes ridículos, como ir al cine, al zoológico, al parque de diversiones y al parque y a Arnold le preocupaba y molestaba ese asunto y esto lo notaba Lila ya que esos días ella sospechaba que Arnold mas que preocuparle Helga, algo mas pasaba y ella quería ayudar

Un día después de la escuela Arnold estaba en el pórtico con sus amigos y Helga y Nick estaban asta abajo de las escaleras "hablando" Lila se acerco a Arnold y lo llevo lejos de los demás estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer, se acerco a Arnold y le susurro algo al oído

Arnold al escuchar lo que dijo Lila se sonrojo

-Qué?

-Que si quieres salir conmigo

Arnold- dijo Lila algo sonrojada

-Pero... tu me habías dicho que no te gustaba gustaba Lila, que solo te gustaba

-Lose Arnold, pero como vi que te preocupaba tanto Helga...

-No es lo que parece Lila! ella no me gusta solo...

-Arnold, cálmate- dijo Lila tomando los hombros de Arnold- No creí eso, es muy tierno que te preocupe su seguridad Arnold, y eso me gusta de ti

Arnold se sonrojo

-Entonces...?- dijo Lila- Quieres salir conmigo?


	6. Capitulo 6 La respuesta es

capitulo 6 La repuesta es...

Arnold no sabía que responder a lo de Lila, él solo podía sentir con ardían sus mejillas de lo rojo que estaba, necesitaba pensarlo bien

~ Antes de que Lila le preguntara a Arnold ~

Helga y Nick estaban "hablando", ya que en realidad planeaban mas cosas y de repente Nick vio como Lila jaló a Arnold, ya que él tenia su vista hacia las escaleras

-Lila esta haciendo algo- susurro Nick

Helga abrió los ojos como signo de impresión y volteo disimuladamente, vio como Lila le susurraba algo al oído a Arnold y él se sonrojaba

-Que rayos?!- dijo Helga

Ella tomo la mano de Nick

-Ven-susurro Helga

-O-Ok- dijo Nick sonrojado

Helga y Nick se escabulleron detrás de un bote de basura junto a Arnold y Lila

-Entonces...?- decía Lila- Quieres salir conmigo?

-No- dijo Helga muy bajo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y escuchaba

-Helga...-dijo Nick

Helga no contesto y miro el suelo

-No- no lose Lila- dijo Arnold mirando el suelo y Helga levanto la vista

-Qué? Por que Arnold?- dijo Lila algo decepcionada

-Amm bueno, es algo apresurado, no?

-Creo que tienes razón Arnold- dijo Lila dandole la espalda

-Pero... tranquila, déjame pensarlo y te respondo hoy en la tarde

-De acuerdo Arnold- dijo Lila sin voltear-Te veo en el parque a las 6

-De acuerdo, estaré ahí

-Adiós- dijo Lila alejándose

-Que fue eso Arnie?- dijo Gerald acercándose a Arnold

-Te lo contare todo en el camino- dijo Arnold dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar

Gerald se volteo, se despidió con la mano de sus demás amigos y fue tras Arnold

Helga salió de los botes de basura y atrás de ella Nick

-Eso es perfecto!- dijo Helga

-Qué?, que Arnold y Lila sean novios?- dijo Nick viendo su ropa ya que le aterraba la idea de estar sucio ante Helga

-No tonto!

-Entonces...?

-Arnold hace un tiempo solo esperaba salir con ella

-Y...?

-Él no la acepto al instante!

-Aja

-Hay que hacer todo lo posible para que él la rechace

-Aagg- gruño Nick- Tenemos que?

-Si Nock! todo esto fue tu idea!

-Aaa!- dijo Nick levantando su mirada al cielo

-Vamos!- dijo tomando la mano Nick y corriendo a su casa

-A donde vamos?!- dijo Nick mientras corría de la mano de Helga

-A mi casa!

-Qué!?- dijo Nick sonrojado

-Tu cállate!

Llegaron a la casa de Helga y ella abrió la puerta y un olor a pastel envolvió el aire

-Que es ese olor?- dijo Nick

-Es mi perfecta hermana mayor, Ol-ga- dijo Helga en un tono empalagoso mientras entraban a la casa Pataki

-Helga? eres tu?- se escucho la voz de Olga

-Si Olga- dijo subiendo las escaleras

Nick entro y cerro la puerta y de inmediato apareció Olga con un pastel en la mano

-Oh!- dijo Olga impresionada- Helga! quien es tu amigo?

Helga apareció desde arriba de las escaleras ya que ya había subido a su habitación pero regreso

-Es Nock- dijo indiferente

-Me llamo Nick Henson

-Oh, que adorable- dijo tomando la mejilla de Nick

-Ya déjalo Olga y tu ya sube-dijo Helga señalando a Nick y volviendo a su habitación

-Pss- dijo Olga

Nick la miro

-Eres su novio?- dijo Olga riendo

Nick miro las escaleras y después el suelo ya que estaba pensado, luego la volvió a mirar sonrojado

-Si-dijo sonriendo

-Jaja- dijo Olga dandole el plato a Nick- Toma, coman el pastel

-Ok

-Nicholas!- se escucho a Helga furiosa

-Debo de irme!- dijo Nick corriendo escaleras arriba

Nick llego a la habitación de Helga y cerro la puerta

-Muy bien- dijo Helga sentada en el suelo- Que aremos para que Arnold la rechace?

-Mm- dijo Nick también sentándose- Puedo ir a hablar con él

-Estas loco?!- dijo acercándose a él molesta- Que tienes ahí adentro Nick!?- dijo picando la frente de Nick

-Pero... funcionara Geraldine

-Qué!? te burlas de mi!?

-No! mira! deja te explico!

-De acuerdo- dijo Helga alejándose de él y cruzando sus brazos

-Mira- dijo sacando de su mochila una libreta y un lápiz-Este es Arnold- dijo dibujando un balón- Y esta eres tu- dijo dibujando un corazón

-Por que soy un corazón?- dijo molesta

-Porque me gustas, bueno, sigamos, este soy yo- dijo dibujando un súper héroe- Y esta es Lila- dijo dibujando un duende-Lo que pasaba antes era que a Arnold le gusta Lila- dijo uniendo los dibujos de Arnold y Lila con una linea- Pero cuando yo llegue y mostré mi afecto hacia a ti- dijo poniendo un flechita con un corazón de su dibujo hacia el de Helga- Arnold descubrió que le gustabas también- dijo uniendo a Helga con Arnold-Si hablo con él y le digo que pediré que seas mi novia él se encelara y te lo querrá pedir antes que yo, haciendo que rechace a Lila- dijo rayando el dibujo de Lila

-Que gran idea!- dijo poniéndose de pie con un sonrisa

-Lose!- dijo Nick también parándose con una sonrisa

-Y puedes hablar ahora con él!

-Si!

-Eso es fantástico!

-Me das un abrazo!?

-No!- dijo sin borrar la sonrisa- Vamos!- dijo tomando la mano de Nick

Ambos salieron corriendo de la casa Pataki para ir a la casa de huéspedes

~Con Arnold y Gerald después de salir de la escuela~

-Lila te lo pidió!?- dijo Gerald impresionado ante lo que Arnold le había contado

-Si...

-Que le vas a decir?

-No lose Gerald

-Es en serio Arnold?- dijo deteniéndose ya que iban caminando

-Por que?- dijo Arnold también deteniéndose

-Arnold, casi desde que llego Lila, has estado insistiendo en gustarle, y cuando andaban saliendo la cortaste y después la amabas otra vez, eres algo complicado Arnie

-Lo siento Gerald

Llegaron a la casa de huéspedes sin decir una palabra mas

-Asta mañana Arnold

-Adiós Gerald- dijo Arnold entrado a la casa de huéspedes

-Oh, hola enano- dijo su abuelo que estaba sentado viendo televisión-Llegas un poco tarde

-Abuelo...- dijo Arnold acercándose a Phil

-Que pasa Arnold?

-Tengo un problema

-De nuevo con esa chica rubia

-No... ahora es con la pelirroja, Lila

-Oh, si claro, que ocurre?

-Bueno... ella me pidió que saliéramos, pero, no estoy seguro si me gusta- dijo Arnold mirando el suelo- No se que decirle

-Que no te avergüence pequeño, si no te gusta, no tienes por que decirle que si

-Tienes razón abuelo- dijo Arnold desanimado- Iré a pensarlo

-De acuerdo Arnold

Arnold subió a su habitación, se acostó en su cama y miro el techo, miro su reloj y eran las 5:30, se le había echo tarde por haber acompañado a Gerald por algunas cosas que necesitaba comprar

Estaba pensado cuando su abuelo abrió la puerta

-Arnold, un niño te esta buscando

-Quien?- dijo Arnold sentándose

-No lose- dijo Phil haciéndose a un lado y dejando ver a Nick

Arnold a ver a Nick, su expresión tranquila se transformo a una de odio

-Hola- dijo Nick con una sonrisa mas fingida que nada

-Los dejare hablar- dijo Phil dejando entrar al cuarto de Arnold a Nick y cerrado la puerta

-Que necesitas?- dijo Arnold muy tranquilo, levantándose de la cama y acercándose a Nick

-Oh, nada balón, solo venía a contarte algo

-Que sea rápido, tengo que ver a alguien a las 6

-Te refieres a la señorita perfección?

-Como lo...?

-Solo lose, en fin, la odio

-Hey!

-Tranquilo balón, como sea, solo quería contarte que le preguntare a Helga si quiere ser mi novia- dijo Nick mirando sus manos

-Qué!?

-Qué? Te sorprende?

-Aaa...

-Tienes algo en contra Arnold? ella solo es tu amiga, no?

-Si...

-Quería avisarte por eso mismo, porque eres su amigo, y se lo preguntare hoy en el cine, ósea, en nuestra próxima cita, hoy a las 7- dijo acercándose a la puerta-Gracias por hablarme de ella Arnold- dijo saliendo del cuarto

Arnold se quedo inmóvil, no podía creerlo, ahora en verdad estaba confundido, que iba a hacer?

Nick salió de la casa y fue con Helga que estaba en el callejón que la ventana de Arnold tiene vista

-Ya?! Ya le dijiste!- dijo Helga la cual estaba dando vueltas por el callejón esperando a Nick

-Si, ya le dije

-Maravilloso!- dijo Helga levantando su vista al cielo- Solo hay que esperar lo que le dice a Lila- dijo mientras daba vueltas y Paaazzz!- chocaba con botes de basura y caía al suelo

~Mientras tanto con Arnold~

-Tendré que decirle que no a Lila... como lo va a tomar? No puedo dejar que Helga le diga que si a Nick, él es muy engreído para ella!- pensaba Arnold mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por la habitación cuando un golpe que venia de afuera interrumpió sus pensamientos-A?

Arnold se acerco a la ventana y vio a Helga tirada en los botes de basura y a Nick tratando de levantarla

-Gracias Nicholas- dijo Helga mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudía el polvo

-Aa... Helga- dijo Nick sonrojado

-Que pasa?- dijo Helga levantando su vista y todo paso en un instante, los labios de Nick y los de ella estaban juntos; él la había tomado de la mano derecha jalóndola asía él, y la mano de derecha de Nick estaba en su espalda

Arnold al ver esa escena definitivamente sabia lo que estaba ocurriendo, él se enojo como nunca, él jamas tuvo la sensación de golpear a alguien, él estaba celoso y de inmediato se agachó, fue a la puerta de su cuarto y salió de ahí

~Mientras Arnold sufría, con Helga y Nick~

-Nicholas Henson!- dijo Helga alejando a Nick con un empujón

-Lo siento Helga! En verdad no quería hacerlo!... bueno...si quería pero...

-Solo alejaté de mi!- dijo golpeándolo en el estomago

-Helga...- dijo Nick en el suelo mientras veía como se alejaba

Arnold salió de la casa y miro su reloj, eran las 5:52

-Ya es tarde- dijo mientras apresuraba su paso

Llego al parque y ya eran las 6:03 y Lila ya lo estaba esperando sentada en una banca mirando jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente

-Hola Lila- dijo Arnold sentándose con ella

-Hola Arnold, creí que no vendrías

-Perdona, Nick paso a verme

-Oh, de acuerdo... y... que dices?

-Aaa...( suspiro Arnold )- Arnold hizo una pequeña pausa mirando el suelo mientras ella lo miraba impaciente- Si, quiero salir contigo Lila

* * *

Asta aquí el sexto capitulo! se que hice sufrir a Arnold :'( y que Helga va a sufrir cuando se entere, pero es que no sabía que le iba a decir Arnold a Lila y una amiga me dijo que le dijera que si, así que...

Bueno, gracias por sus reviews, besos mil •3• y recuerden, capitulo nuevo cada viernes ;D, bye !


	7. Capitulo 7 Sufrimiento

capitulo 7 Sufrimiento

-Oh, Arnold, eso es maravilloso!- dijo Lila abrazando a Arnold

-Si...- dijo Arnold devolviéndole el abrazo

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana

-A, si claro Lila, quieres ir al cine?

-Seria fantástico Arnold

-De acuerdo, nos vemos en el cine a las 4?

-Claro Arnold-dijo Lila levantándose de la banca- Me debo ir a casa y comprar algo, nos vemos mañana Arnold

-Adiós Lila- dijo Arnold también poniéndose de pie

-Adiós- dijo Lila besándolo en la mejilla

Arnold se sonrojo al recibir ese tipo de afecto de Lila asía él

Lila se alejo y Arnold recordó lo que supuestamente le diría hoy a las 7 Nick a Helga en el cine, pero, también recordó la escena del beso afuera de la casa de huéspedes, así que era bastante claro que Nick y Helga ya eran mas que amigos y eso hizo sentir horrible a Arnold, sin importar que la chica mas linda del cuarto grado fuera su novia, él en verdad no la amaba, no la amaba como a Helga

Arnold decidió volver a la casa de huéspedes a hacer su tarea y a pensar bien lo que había pasado hoy

~ Mientras tanto con Nick ~

Nick después del golpe que Helga le proporciono al estomago volvió a casa caminando y como su casa estaba muy lejos de la de Arnold tardaría en llegar

A la mitad del camino se encontró a Lila, la cual al parecer venia del parque por la dirección en la que venia y traía algunas cosas que había comprado camino a casa

-Hola Nick- dijo Lila

-Hola- dijo Nick muy amargado ya que como he mencionado, él la odia

-Estas bien?- dijo preocupada ya que Nick tenia su mano en su estomago por el golpe de Helga

-Estoy bien, solo me duele un poco el estomago

-Sabes por que te duele? Necesitas ir al doctor?

-Estoy bien, ya déjame Lila

-Lo siento Nick, creí que podría ayudarte

-Ya déjame... vienes del parque?

-Así es Nick

-Escuche que Arnold te contestaría si quería salir contigo

-Aa...- dijo Lila algo sonrojada- Así es Nick

-Y... que te dijo?

-Bueno, él me dijo que si

-Q-Qué?- dijo Nick preocupado

-Así es Nick, ya estamos saliendo

-Oh, eso es lindo- dijo Nick indiferente

-Si... debo de irme Nick

-Si, ya vete- dijo Nick alejándose

Lila lo miro extrañada y siguió su camino a casa

Nick después de 10 minutos mas o menos llego a su casa y toco el gran y dorado timbre de su extravagante casa

-Sofia! puedes...- se escucho a Jenny

-Ya voy mamá!- se escucho a Sofia

Sofia corrió a la puerta y la abrió

-Nick... que haces aquí tan temprano?

-Es mi casa, si?-dijo Nick entrando

-Te duele el estomago?

-Algo, Helga me golpeo...

-Helga?! Esa chica con la que vas a todos lados!- dijo molesta cerrado la puerta

-Nick...- dijo Jenny llegando- Llegaste temprano

-Hola Jenny, necesito hablar con Sofia, podemos subir a mi habitación Sofi?- dijo dirigiéndose a Sofia

Al parecer Nick es una persona completamente diferente ante los adultos

-Claro Nick- dijo Jenny regresando a la cocina, ya que al parecer venía de aya

-Vamos Sofia- dijo Nick muy frío tomando la mano de Sofia muy bruscamente una vez que se había ido Jenny

Los dos subieron al cuarto de Nick y cuando entraron Nick cerro la puerta, y empujó a Sofia a la pared

-Hey!- grito Sofia

Nick se acerco a ella y se paro frente a frente

-Ni-Nick... que estas haciendo?-dijo preocupada mientras Nick tomaba la mano de Sofia

-Nicholas Henson!- dijo gritándole y de repente Nick la besó-... Que rayos!?

-Qué? No te gusto?- dijo Nick soltándola

-Aa...- dijo Sofia mas roja que nunca- Pues-pues si

-Humm...- dijo alejándose- Y por que a Helga no?

-Qué!?

-Ya cállate Sofia, no me dejas pensar

-Explícame por que hiciste eso!

-Bese a Helga y ella grito Nichola...

-Qué!?- dijo interrumpiendo a Nick

-Si, ya, shh! y ella grito Nicholas Henson, y me golpeó

-Ella... tu... La besaste!?

-Que si, qué no entiendes de eso?

-Idiota!

-Oye! Me vuelves a hablar así y les digo a mis padres que tu y tú madre se larguen de aquí!

-No puedes hacer eso!

-Y por que no!? Crees que solo porque están de viaje no les puedo llamar?!

-Es porque ellos no están de viaje!- dijo Sofia pero por la expresión de Nick se dio cuenta lo que había dicho

-Qué...?- dijo Nick preocupado

-Oh, no, Nick, lo-lo siento, no era mi intención...

-Que les paso a mis padres Sofia Shubert!?-grito Nick

-Aa...( suspiró Sofia ) Ellos... ellos... Nick... ellos murieron hace 3 días

-Qué!?- dijo Nick con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas

-Nick, te lo íbamos a decir hoy, en la cena, cuando regresaras del cine- dijo quitando con sus dedos las lagrimas de Nick

-Ellos... están muertos entonces?

-Estaban en el banco cuando inició un tiroteo...- dijo mirando a Nick el cual no dejaba de llorar- Lo siento

-Que... que pasara conmigo?

-No lose... mamá no me dijo nada mas

-Eres-eres... te odio!- dijo Nick empujando a Sofia y corriendo escaleras abajo

-Nick! espera!- dijo Sofia corriendo tras él

-Sofia! que sucede?!- dijo Jenny asomándose de la cocina para ver a Nick correr y Sofia tras él

-Mamá! Es Nick!

Jenny vio correr a Nick asía la puerta principal

-Espera Nick!- dijo Jenny corriendo a la puerta y poniéndose frente a Nick

-Quítate de mi camino Jennifer!- dijo Nick llorando

-Nick... estas bien?- dijo Jenny arrodillandose frente a Nick para estar de su estatura ya que Jenny era muy alta

-Mis padres...

-Lose cielo- dijo Jenny abrazándolo y Nick también

-No los volveré a ver- dijo aferrandose al cuello de Jenny

-Todo estará bien Nick, estarás con nosotras- dijo Jenny cargando a Nick en forma de bebé y llevándolo a la sala-Todo estará bien

Sofia miro la escena y se sintió horrible, ella no tenía porque decirle esa información, así que subió al cuarto de Nick y saco de debajo de la cama de Nick una pequeña caja

De esa caja saco un pequeño cuaderno azul ( como el de Helga ) y lo empezó a hojear y de inmediato apareció una foto de Helga arrancada de algún lado y detrás de ella estaba escrito un numero telefónico

-Helga- dijo molesta mirando ese pedazo de papel

Sofia se acerco al teléfono que estaba en el cuarto de Nick y marcó el numero de la casa Pataki

-Vamos...contesta- dijo Sofia mientras esperaba impaciente que alguien contestara el teléfono

~Mientras tanto, con Helga~

Después de que Helga golpeó a Nick corrió a su casa molesta por lo que había pasado, pero también, no se sentía tan molesta, como si una parte de ella muy muy profunda hubiera esperado ese beso de Nick y diez minutos después...

-Que pasa?- dijo Helga mientras estaba en su cama pensando en el beso de Nick- Ese idiota de Nick...lo odio!- grito Helga sonrojada-Que abra pasado con Arnold?- dijo preocupada y levantándose de la cama

-Helga, estas bien? te escuche gritar- dijo Olga

Helga estaba bajando las escaleras cuando Olga la empezó a interrogar

-Estoy bien, no te entrometas Olga- dijo caminando al teléfono- Donde están Bob y Miriam?- dijo extrañada

-Fueron a cenar, aprovecharon que yo estoy aquí y podría cuidarte

-Ellos se preocupan por mi? Eso no lo creo

-Jaja, muy graciosa hermanita bebé

-Si, aja- dijo Helga tomando el teléfono

Helga empezó a marcar el numero de Lila y cuando estaba apunto de poner el ultimo numero se dio cuenta de que Olga la observaba

-Que quieres Olga?- dijo molesta

-Vas a llamar a tu novio Nicholas?- dijo riendo

-Él no es mi novio!- dijo roja

-Estas roja Helga- dijo cruzada de brazos con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Ya déjame Olga!

-Vi que te besó- dijo con un tono como cantando

-Qué!? No es verdad!- dijo mas roja

-Los vi cuando venía de la tienda Helga

-Ya!- dijo Helga mas molesta que nunca y colgando el teléfono

-Entonces si es tu novio

Rrriiiiinnnnnn!- el teléfono Pataki empezó a sonar

-Te apuesto que es Nick- dijo Olga

-Ya déjame Olga! Largo de aquí!- dijo empujando a Olga para adentro de la cocina

-Ok, ok- dijo Olga entrando a la cocina

Helga contesto el teléfono

-Hola...?- dijo con miedo al pensar que fuera Nick

-Esta Helga...?

-Ella habla- dijo molesta- Quien es?

-Soy Sofia, la amiga de Nick

-A si, la que lloro en la cafetería

-Pfff!- dijo molesta- Por que todos me recuerdan por eso?

-Que quieres?

-Nick tiene un problema

-Aja

-Necesito que vengas a su casa

-Escucha Sofia, no se cuanto te pago Nicholas para que me llamaras y dijeras eso pero no iré!

-Por favor Helga!

-No! ya déjame chillona

-Helga... sus padres murieron...

-...Qué?- dijo Helga impresionada

-Es verdad Helga... él te necesita

-...Esta bien, iré en la mañana, ahora no puedo salir, ya es tarde

-Gracias Helga

Después Sofia colgó y Helga también, Helga se sentía un poco mal, mas bien, sentía lastima por Nick, quien le daría dinero ahora?

Helga se sentó en el suelo y empezó a sonar de nuevo el teléfono

-Hum- dijo molesta y contesto-Hola- dijo Helga

-Hola- se escucho a Arnold

-Hola cabeza de balón

-Estas bien?

-Por que?

-Solo me lo preguntaba

-Aja, oye melenudo, tengo que irme

-Espera!

-Por que me llamas?!

-Nick me dijo que te preguntaría si querías salir con él...

-Aja...y?

-Nada mas...

-Yo escuche que Lila te pregunto lo mismo- dijo Helga triste mientras llevaba su mano a su nuca

-Así es...

-Y...?

-Le dije que si...- dijo Arnold y tras esas 4 palabras el corazón de Helga se rompió en pequeños pedazos

-Yo... yo también- mintió Helga

-Oh- dijo Arnold y también su corazón se rompió-Que bien...

-Si...adiós melenudo

-Adiós Helga

Ambos colgaron el teléfono y se sentaron en el suelo

-Estúpido Nick- dijo Helga- Creo que me esta empezando a gustar- dijo preocupada en voz baja mientras abrazaba sus piernas

-Helga...- dijo Arnold abrazando también sus piernas-Por que tenía que aparecer Nick en nuestras vidas?

* * *

Holaaa! esta capitulo estuvo bastante corto y hable casi solo de Nick ya que de este tipito casi no saben nada, de echo... creo que no dije nada importante... ñee

Bueno, en fin, subí el capítulo tarde por la vacaciones, ustedes saben XD y de pasooo... se que hay muchas personitas que están leyendo esto y que tienen mi edad ( 14 años ) y que hicieron el examen de Comipems y felicito a todos los que se quedaron en una de sus opciones ;D

Eso es todo, bye •3• besos mil


	8. Capitulo 8 feliz cumpleaños Nick

Capitulo 8 Feliz cumpleaños Nick...

Al día siguiente era sábado, y Helga cumpliendo su promesa iba en camino a la casa Henson, donde su "amigo", si se podía llamar amigo, la esperaba deprimido

Era temprano y se podía sentir el frío en el aire, ella traía puesta una chaqueta anaranjada que Miriam le había comprado y una bufanda rosada que Olga le había traído de su ultimo viaje a Japón, traía tapado de nariz a cuello, con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos

Cuando respiraba se podía admirar la pequeña nube que salía de la bufanda

El camino era largo y no habían mas personas en la calle

Después de 10 minutos llego a la casa de Nick y miro la gran puerta blanca y elegante

-Pfff, que exagerados- dijo tocando el timbre y quitándose su bufanda

-Yo abro!- se escucho a Sofia

Sofia abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa pero al ver a Helga su expresión cambio a odio

-Perfecto- dijo Helga- La chillona

-Solo entra, quieres?- dijo Sofia

Helga entro a la casa y la empezó a observar

-Se ve mas grande por afuera- dijo quitándose su chaqueta

-Aja- dijo Sofia cerrando la puerta

-Y Nock?

-Su nombre es Nick! Nick! No Nock!- le grito a Helga

-Hey, cálmate niña!- dijo Helga-Es una broma

Sofia frunció el ceño y tomo la chaqueta de Helga

-Él esta arriba- dijo dirigiéndose a la sala

Helga miro las escaleras y las empezó a subir lentamente, cada paso se sentía pesado

-Que le diré?- pensó Helga- Estará de humor como para verme?... que estoy pensando?! claro que me quiere ver...y yo a él- pensó mientras se sonrojaba un poco

Helga termino de subir las escaleras y entro a un pasillo, habían demasiadas puertas

-Como encontrare su cuarto?

Empezó a caminar por el pasillo y encontró una puerta con un pequeño cartel. "Nick Henson" decía pero el Henson estaba rayado y decía sobre el " Pataki " con marcador rojo

-Vaya- dijo Helga mirando el cartel- Tiene un gran problema

Helga entro y Nick estaba sentado en el piso, dandole la espalda a la puerta, y frente a él estaban unas vías del tren con un tren dando vueltas en ellas

Helga cerro la puerta

-Vete Sofia- dijo Nick sin voltear- Ya te dije que no jugare contigo Monopoly, siempre que pierdes te molestas conmigo

-Entonces me iré- dijo Helga

-Helga!?- dijo Nick volteando rápidamente

-Estas bien?- dijo acercándose a él

Nick se levanto y la miró, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas

-Por que estas aquí?

-Por que un amigo me necesita- dijo Helga-De donde salió eso!?- pensó Helga

Nick la miró derramando unas lagrimas y corrió a abrazarla

Helga se sorprendió demasiado al sentir a Nick abrazándola

-Te amo Helga- dijo sonrojado llorando

-Ya lose- dijo devolviéndole el abrazo

Sofia los estaba escuchando afuera del cuarto con un oído pegado a la puerta

-Quieres salir a algún lado?- dijo Helga separándolo de ella- Ya sabes... para que despejes tu mente

-Si tu quieres...- dijo sonrojado

-De acuerdo- dijo Helga caminando a la puerta-Ve a mi casa a las 4

-Pero... a donde iremos?

-No lose :D

-Esta bien

-Adiós Nock- dijo Helga saliendo del cuarto

Helga salió del cuarto y Sofia estaba frente a ella sonrojada

-Aa... yo... creí haber visto una rata entrar al cuarto de Nick

-Aja- dijo Helga cerrando la puerta

-Ya te vas ?

-No es obvio?

-Tu chaqueta esta abajo en...

-Ya lose- Helga la interrumpió

Helga bajo las escaleras y empezó a buscar su chaqueta, ella no sabia que estaba en la sala

Camino por la casa y entro a la cocina, era muy grande y en medio había una pequeña mesa, la cual tenia sobre ella un gran pastel, era azul con 10 pequeñas velas que rodeaban el borde del pastel y en el centro decía la frase " Feliz cumpleaños Nick "

-Humm, es su cumpleaños?- dijo Helga mientras miraba el pastel

En ese momento entro Jenny a la cocina con chispas de colores con forma de estrella en la mano

-Oh, hola, no sabia que Nick tenia visitas

-A, si, no se preocupe- dijo Helga sentándose en una silla de la mesa

-Tu nombre es Helga...no?

-Como lo sabe- dijo Helga arqueando su ceja

-Nick habla mucho de ti, ademas, sale mucho contigo

-Aa si, jajaja-dijo llevando su mano a la parte de atrás de su cabeza riendo nerviosa y un poco sonrojada

-Me alegra que Nick tenga mas amigos ahora, antes, en Australia solo tenia a Sofia

-En serio?

-A él no le gustaba mucho hablar con los demás, pero al parecer ahora es mas sociable

-Si, ahora habla con todos

-Eso parece... gracias Helga

-Yo no hice nada, me tengo que ir

-Oh, Helga, creo que tu chaqueta esta en la sala

-Gracias- dijo Helga saliendo de ahí

Helga fue a la sala y sin mas demora tomo su chaqueta y salió de ahí

~Mientras tanto con Arnold~

El despertador de Arnold empezó a sonar, la mañana era fría, así que al levantarse se puso una chaqueta

Bajo a la cocina y vio a su abuelo sentado en la mesa leyendo el periódico

-Buenos días abuelo

-Buenos días Arnold- dijo sin apartar su vista del periódico

-Donde esta la abuela?

-Aun esta en la cama, parece que pesco un resfriado

-Ya veo- dijo tomando el cereal- Iré a comprar cosas para que le ayuden a mejorar

-Buena idea enano, pero te abrigas bien, parece que el día será frío

-De acuerdo abuelo- dijo Arnold sentándose

Arnold se veía algo triste y lo noto su abuelo

-Hum...y... a quien llamaste ayer?- dijo su abuelo mirando a Arnold

-Aa-dijo Arnold sonrojado- A Helga

-Ella es tu novia?

-No... yo estoy saliendo con Lila

-Y para que llamaste a Elsa

-Helga

-Si, eso dije, Helga

-Solo la llame para ver si estaba bien

-Ese es mi nieto- dijo volviendo a su lectura

Arnold soltó un pequeño suspiro y continuó su desayuno

Al terminar fue a cambiarse y salió a la tienda

~Con Helga~

Helga llego a su casa, se acostó en su cama mirando el techo y suspiró

-Oh Arnold... por que no puedo dejar de sentir este sentimiento por ti? Por que no te puedo dejar ser feliz al lado de Lila? Por que estoy tan aferrada a ti? Por que no puedo sentir por Nicholas lo que siento por ti?-pensó Helga

Mientras Helga pensaba alguien abrió la puerta y ese alguien era Bob

-A donde saliste tan temprano?- dijo ya que él aun estaba en pijama

-Solo a dar un paseo, si Bob?- dijo molesta

-A mi no me engañas señorita

-De acuerdo...- dijo sentándose-Fui a la tienda por ingredientes que necesitaba Olga

-Te dije que nadie me miente Helga- dijo cerrando la puerta

-Pfff!- dijo acostándose en su cama mirando de nuevo el techo, siguió con sus pensamientos cuando recordó a alguien-Nick!- grito saltando de la cama y corriendo al teléfono

Riinnnn!- el teléfono de Phoebe estaba sonando

La pequeña contesto algo aturdida ya que era temprano

-Kon'nichiwua- dijo Phoebe bostezando

-Phoeb's, necesito que vengas a mi casa, ahora

-Helga?

-Si, soy yo Phoebe, Helga G. Pataki

-Ahora Helga?

-Si Phoebe!- dijo algo molesta

-Estaré ahí en 10 minutos, necesitas que lleve algo?

-No

Phoebe se impresiono demasiado al escuchar a su amiga no pedirle nada en mucho tiempo

-Voy para aya

Phoebe colgó y corrió a su habitación para alistarse y correr a la ayuda de su amiga Helga

~Con Helga~

Ding-dong- el timbre sonó

Helga corrió a la puerta y era Phoebe, traía una mochila y se veía algo cansada, pero cuando amigo te necesita...

-Buen día Helga- dijo Phoebe

-Si, si, como se sea Phoebe, solo entra- dijo Helga jalando a su amiga de la mano

-Que necesitas Helga?

-Ven conmigo- dijo cerrando la puerta

Ambas subieron a la habitación de Helga y se sentaron en el suelo

-Que sucede Helga?

-...- Helga no contestaba, solo jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente

-Helga...

-Ten-tendré...

-Tendrás...?

-Un-una

-Tendrás una...?

-Una...

-Vamos Helga, sabes que puedes confiarme todo y que...

-Tendré una cita!- la interrumpió Helga gritando sonrojada mirando el suelo

-Una cita?- dijo Phoebe desconcertada

-Si...

-Con Arnold?!- dijo emocionada

-No Phoeb's

-No?

-Phoebe...- dijo sentándose en su cama- Arnold ya tiene a alguien

-Que?

-Él esta saliendo con Lila- dijo triste

-Oh no, Helga- dijo Phoebe sentándose junto a ella- Pero... si no es con Arnold... con quien ten...

-Con Nick

-Nick!?- dijo impresionada

-Si... hoy es su cumpleaños

-Y... a donde irán?

-Ese es el problema Phoeb's, no se adonde ir, él llegara a las 4 e iremos a algún lado!

-Bueno...

-Que hago Phoebe!?

-Calma Helga- dijo poniéndose de pie frente a Helga- Primero debemos de hacer una lista con los posibles lugares donde puedan ir según su situación económica y en donde los 2 se divertirían por igual

-Aja- dijo Helga algo confundida

-Muy bien, empecemos- dijo sacando de su mochila una hoja y un lápiz- Que lugar te viene a la mente Helga?

-No lose

-Mmm... que te parece el parque?- dijo apuntando en la hoja

-No

-Mmm... el parque de diversiones?- dijo Phoebe apuntando todo lo que decía

-No

-El museo?

-No

-El zoológico?

-No

-Helga, tienes que decidir algún lugar

-Pfff- dijo Helga acostándose en su cama mirando el techo

-Mmm... las luchas?

-No

-Partido de fútbol?

-No

-El cine

-No... espera! Si! eso suena bien

-De acuerdo

-Gracias Phoebe

-No hay de que Helga, hay algo mas en lo que te pueda ayudar?

-Es todo por ahora Phoebe

-De acuerdo- dijo tomando sus cosas y dirigiéndose a la puerta de su cuarto- Helga...

-Que pasa Phoebe?- dijo levantándose

-No era mas sencillo que me llamaras?

-Oh! fuera de aquí!- dijo Helga

-Jaja- dijo Phoebe saliendo del cuarto

-Bueno... eso es todo- dijo acostándose pero entro Olga

-Helga?

-Olga- dijo molesta

-Me puedes hacer un favor?

-Depende

-Estoy cocinando y necesito algo de la tienda, puedes ir por mi?

-Aaaggg...no

-Te puedes comprar lo que quieras con el cambio

-Esta bien- dijo caminado con Olga

Olga le encargo a Helga cosas normales, como huevos, harina y mas utensilios de cocina

Helga salió a la tienda y cuando entro, para su gran sorpresa y crueldad del destino esta Arnold pagando sus compras

Helga al verlo sintió que su estomago estaba jugando al corre que te pillo con los demás órganos y sin mas demora entro

Ella pasó como si Arnold no existiera pero Arnold noto su presencia

-Helga?- dijo Arnold causando que Helga detuviera su caminar y se diera la vuelta

-Hola Arnold, que extraño, no te vi ya que es imposible no notar tu enorme cabeza de balón

-Hola- dijo Arnold muy serio

-Que compras? cosas para que tu cara sea menos horrenda?- dijo Helga pero mientras lo decía pensaba-"Que haces Helga!?"

-Mi abuela esta resfriada

-Que mal cabeza de balón- dijo Helga fingiendo fastidio

-Tu por que viniste?- dijo mientras le pagaba al cajero

-Olga me envió por cosas para comer

-Ya veo- dijo Arnold tomando sus cosas-Adiós Helga

-Adiós cabezón- dijo Helga continuando con sus compras

Después de unos minutos la lista de Helga termino y sobraba algo de dinero, recordó lo que dijo Olga del cambio y empezó a pensar en lo que quería comprar

-Creo que llevare...-dijo cuando paso junto a unas velas de cumpleaños-...Nick...

Helga miro el dinero en sus manos mientras miraba una repisa

-Oh cielos, no puedo creer que are esto- dijo tomando una articulo de una repisa

Hizo su compra y se fue a su casa, antes de entrar tomo lo que compro y le dio las compras a Olga

-Que compraste Helga?- dijo Olga

-Nada que te importe Olga- dijo subiendo a su habitación

-Apuesto que es para Nick- dijo pícaramente

-No!- dijo Helga corriendo a su habitación molesta

Helga se encerró en su habitación azotando la puerta y sacado el obsequio de Nick

-No puedo creerlo... ni para el cabeza de balón he echo esto...que me esta pasando!?

Pasaron las horas y Helga se arreglo para su cita con Nick, al igual que Arnold para su cita con Lila, ambos no estaban seguros de asistir a su cita ya que Arnold no amaba a Lila tanto como a Helga y Helga no quería sentir por Nick lo que sentía por Arnold, y lo peor de todo, tenían su cita en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora

Ding-dong~ sonó el timbre Pataki

-Yo abro-dijo Miriam

Miriam abrió la puerta y era Nick, el pequeño estaba parado frente a la puerta algo nervioso

-Hola- dijo él- Esta Helga?- dijo muriendo de nervios

-Si, espera un momento- dijo cerrando la puerta

Miriam subió al cuarto de Helga y abrió la puerta

-Helga, te buscan- dijo mirando a Helga guardando algo en una bolsita que le habían obsequiado cuando cumplió 6

-Quien?- dijo molesta

-Es un niño pequeño, con el cabello algo alborotado y cafe

-Nick!?- dijo sonrojada-Ya son las 4!?

-No lose Helga yo...

-Gracias Miriam- dijo bajando las escaleras rápidamente

Helga corrió a la puerta y antes de abrir grito

-Voy a salir!- y salió de casa

Nick estaba parado frente a ella, se veía algo nervioso

-Hola Helga- dijo Nick

-Hola- dijo Helga

-A donde iremos?

-Al cine

-Genial

-Vamos- dijo Helga empezando a caminar

-O-ok- dijo caminando tras ella

Llegaron al cine y mientras miraban que película entrarían a ver llego Arnold enganchado del brazo de Lila ya que había pasado por ella

-Oh, mira Arnold!- dijo Lila- Ahí esta Helga y Nick!- dijo emocionada

-Es-es verdad- dijo Arnold nervioso

-Crees que estén en una cita?

-Eso parece

-Vamos

-Espera Lila

-Vamos Arnold, no seria genial tener una cita doble?

-Bueno yo...

-Vamos Arnold- dijo Lila tomando la mano de Arnold

-Hola chicos- dijo Lila ya detrás de Helga y Nick

-Hola- dijo Nick molesto volteando a verlos

Helga se dio la vuelta y vio como Lila tomaba la mano de Arnold

-Hola- dijo molesta también Helga

-Quieren ver una película con nosotros?- dijo Lila

-Si- dijo Helga

-Helga...- susurro Nick

-De acuerdo, los vemos en la taquilla- dijo Lila caminado a la taquilla con Arnold

-Que pasa?- dijo Helga

-No me agradan ellos 2- dijo Nick

-Por que?

-Ella... me molesta que sean tan perfecta

Pfffff!- eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, oficialmente Helga estaba enamorada de Nicholas Henson

-En-en serio?

-Si... no me gusta la gente que aparenta ser alguien mas, no les gusta su verdadero yo... esas personas no me agradan

-Nick...

-Si?

-Feliz cumpleaños- dijo sacando de su bolsa una tarjeta

-Es-es para mi?- dijo emocionado y nervioso

-Si...- Nick tomo el obsequio y miro a Helga

-Helga...

-Que pasa?

-Puedo besarte?- dijo sonrojado

-No- dijo Helga y a esto Nick se decepciono un poco-Yo te besare a ti- dijo besando a Nick

Arnold en la taquilla tomo los boletos de él y su novia cuando volteo y miro la escena de Helga y Nick y cuando se besaron...algo dentro de él se rompió

* * *

Holi! lamento haber tardado tanto en escribir el capitulo pero yo entre la semana pasada a la escuela y estoy en la tarde, así que no tengo tiempo de subir el capitulo puntualmente así que subiré un capitulo cada 2 semanas

Gracias por leer mi historia y dejen reviews ;D


	9. Capitulo 9 Nick te dejó?

Capitulo 9 Nick te dejó?

Arnold aparto la mirada y apretó los boletos que tenia en la mano en forma de odio

-Arnold...- dijo Lila preocupada- Estas bien?

-A?- dijo Arnold mirándola

-Es que...los boletos

-Que?- dijo Arnold mirando los boletos arrugados-Es que... mi estomago me molesta un poco

-Quieres regresar a casa?

-No, estoy bien Lila, gracias

-Arnold... si no te sientes muy bien creo que deberías volver a casa

Arnold miro a Helga y Nick ya formados en la taquilla

-Tienes razón Lila, volveré a casa

-Demos los boletos a Helga-dijo Lila

-Pero no entraras tu?

-No Arnold, prefiero estar contigo mientras estés enfermo

-Gracias Lila- dijo Arnold sintiendo un enorme dolor, no podía creer que Lila prefiriera faltar al cine a quedarse con él, pero eso no era el problema en total, era que él no la amaba como ella a él

-Espera un momento Arnold- dijo Lila poniendo su mano en el hombro de Arnold y tomando los boletos

Lila retiro su mano y se dirijo a donde se encontraban Helga y Nick

-Chicos- dijo Lila fingiendo una sonrisa

-Lila- dijeron Helga y Nick muy fríos

-A Arnold y a mi nos gustaría que tomaran estos boletos

-Por que...?- dijo Nick

-Arnold se siente algo mal

-Esta bien?- dijo Helga algo preocupada

-Esta bien Helga, eres una gran amiga al preocuparte por él

Ante la reacción de Helga hacia lo que había dicho Lila Nick se molesto

-Como sea, nosotros tenemos dinero Lila- dijo Nick cruzando sus brazos

-Lose Nick, pero no los usaremos y no queremos que se desperdicien :D

Helga miro los boletos y después su mirada la dirigió a Arnold, el cual tenia sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos mientras pateaba una pequeña piedra

-De acuerdo- dijo Nick tomando los boletos-Esto no significa que me agrades

-Tranquilo Nick- dijo Lila alegre-Debemos de irnos, adiós

Lila se alejo y tomo el brazo de Arnold una vez que estaba frente a él, cruzaron sus brazos y se dirigieron a la casa de huéspedes

-Vamos Helga- dijo Nick

-No lose Nock- dijo Helga mientras miraba la entrada del cine

-Vamos por favor Helga- dijo tomando la mano de ella

Helga ante esto chispo la mano de Nick de la suya

-No me toques Nick

-Pero yo solo...

-Que te haya besado no significa que me gustes- dijo molesta mientras cruzaba sus brazos y lo miraba-Lo hice como un regalo de cumpleaños

Nick la miro triste y le dio los boletos

-Toma- dijo estirando la mano de Helga y soltando los boletos- Invita a Arnold- dijo molesto y caminando regreso a casa

-Nick, espera!- dijo Helga bajando su enojo

-Helga-dijo dándose la vuelta-Me gustas mucho, y eso lo sabes, tranquila, yo siempre te esperare

Nick se dio media vuelta y siguió con su caminar

Helga se quedo ahí parada, no sabía que hacer, Nick la había abandonado, y ella con eso no contaba, se sentía algo triste pero a la vez se sentía aliviada

La rubia miro el cielo y estaba nublado, al parecer llovería en unos minutos y decidió volver a casa

~Con Arnold y Lila~

Ambos iban camino a casa de huéspedes cuando Arnold miro el cielo

-Lila

-Que pasa Arnold?- dijo deteniéndose

-Va a llover, será mejor que regreses a casa

-Pero Arnold, no puedo dejarte solo

-Lila tranquila, solo me duele el estomago,no me moriré

-No Arnold

-Por favor Lila

-Arnold yo...- en ese momento una gota de agua cayo sobre la nariz de Lila- Auch

-Lo ves?- dijo Arnold

-Solo es lluvia Arnold- dijo levantando su mano a la altura de su hombro y otras gotas empezaron a caer en su palma de la mano

-Vamos Lila, te acompañare a tu casa pero corre- dijo Arnold tomando la mano Lila y empezando a correr con dirección a casa de Lila

~Con Helga~

Helga camino a su casa sintió que una gota de agua caía en su cabeza ( las gotas de agua duelen en la cabeza D': )

-Hey!- dijo Helga molesta creyendo que era una mala pesada de alguien

Miro el cielo y empezaron a caer gotas de agua en su cara

-Perfecto-dijo mientras seguía caminando

Helga empezó a apresurar el paso y vio la estación del autobús y en ella estaban Arnold y Lila

-Toma Lila- dijo Arnold dandole unas monedas

-Oh no Arnold yo...-dijo Lila

-Tranquila, ve a casa antes de que empeore la lluvia

-Pero Arnold...

En ese momento llego el autobús y Arnold miro a Lila

-De acuerdo Arnold, gracias- dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba a él, al parecer para besarlo

Arnold se puso rojo mientras no hacia absolutamente nada

Helga observaba la escena algo triste, aun amaba a Arnold, y era seguro que Lila intentaba besarlo

Lila se acerco lentamente hacia los labios de Arnold y cuando estaba a punto de besarlo el chofer los interrumpió

-Me iré sin ti niña- dijo el hombre molesto

Lila se detuvo y Helga sintió un gran alivio

-Lo siento- dijo la pelirroja mirando al conductor-Adiós- dijo subiendo al autobús

Lila abordó y siguió con su camino el autobús

Arnold miro como el autobús se retiraba, lo siguió con la vista y en la esquina paso junto a Helga, haciendo que Arnold notara la presencia de la rubia

-Helga?- dijo Arnold- Helga!- grito agitando su mano

Helga lo miro algo apenada por lo que acababa de ver y levanto su mano saludándolo, ella caminó hacia él sin importar la lluvia y que el cielo se estuviera cayendo, y cuando quedaron frente a frente, miro los ojos de Arnold, verdes, y de inmediato recordó a Nick y sus ojos cafe claro

-Hola cabeza de balón- dijo Helga

-Hola Helga... no estabas en el cine?

-Aa- Helga se paralizo al escuchar eso y se puso nerviosa-Es que Nick se aburrió

-Nick... se aburrió?

-Si- dijo nerviosa

-Eso me parece extraño de él, es decir, te dejo?

-Algo así Arnold

En ese momento se escucho un trueno y empezó a caer granizo

-Rayos!- dijo Helga mientras se cubría la cabeza

-Hay que ir a algún lado- dijo Arnold también cubriendo su cabeza

Ambos miraron a los lados y vieron un pórtico con un pequeño techo que los podía cubrir de la lluvia

Corrieron y como era algo pequeño estaban algo muy juntos

-Este lugar...es pequeño- dijo Arnold algo sonrojado ya que su nariz con la barbilla de Helga estaba pegada

-Es mejor a estar mojandonos, no lo crees balón?

-Creo...

-Aunque... es algo incomodo- dijo Helga también sonrojada

-Quieres ir a otro lado?

-Pero a donde?

-Tienes razón

Ambos desviaron sus miradas ya que mientras hablaban se miraban a los ojos, y después la lluvia paro un poco, ósea, el granizo seso

-Hay que ir a otro lado ahora-dijo Arnold

-Ok- dijo Helga bajando las escaleras del pórtico

Bajaron del pórtico y cubrieron sus cabezas con sus manos

-A donde vamos?- dijo Helga

Arnold miró a los lados y vio la estación del autobús

-Crees que pase en autobús

-Estas loco melenudo?!- dijo Helga molesta-Ningún auto circula en momentos así

-Pero mi casa esta algo lejos

-Igual la mía-dijo Helga mirando el suelo y en un charco se reflejaron las luces del cine

Helga miro y vio el cine a unas calles

-Vamos balón!- dijo Helga tomando la mano de Arnold y corriendo al cine

~Con Nick~

Nick caminaba a su casa cuando empezó a llover, una gota de agua cayo frente a él, arqueó una ceja y miro el cielo

-Odio la lluvia- dijo Nick

Él siguió caminando y empezó a llover mas fuerte y unos minutos después empezó a caer granizo, pero no le importo, él siguió caminando, asta que su cabello se mojo por completo y se aplasto, cubriendo su vista

-Perfecto- dijo en voz baja-Parezco un perro

Justo para la suerte de Nick, estaba a unos metros la parada del autobús y atrás de él venia el transporte

Nick corrió y subió al autobús

Se sentó en el único lugar vacío, junto a Lila

-Oh, Nick?- dijo Lila al verlo sentarse junto a ella

-Lila-dijo mirándola, o eso creía ella, ya que no podía ver sus ojos por su cabello castaño mojado

-No estabas con Helga

-Ella... solo no quisimos entrar

-Ya veo- dijo intrigada

-Pero bueno, eso no te incumbe- dijo quitando su cabello de su cara

-Lo siento Nick, no quería sonar grosera

-Ya cállate- dijo molesto

Lila lo miro asombrada de la forma que lo decía Nick sin importarle los sentimientos de los demás

Nick miro hacia otro lado y empezó a buscar algo para secar su cara y encontró un pedazo de papel, como una hoja. Se extraño y la sacó de su bolsillo y era la carta de Helga

-Helga- dijo en voz baja y mirando el papel

Lila lo escucho y miro disimuladamente

Nick abrió la tarjeta y decía lo siguiente:

Nock o Nicholas Henson ( como menos te moleste ):

Eres un chico muy engreído, molesto, irritante y mal criado... pero también eres un gran amigo, gracias por ayudarme con lo de Arnold y nunca dejarme sola

Eres lindo Nick...demasiado, te quiero Nicholas, tal vez algún día llegues a gustarme

Feliz cumpleaños Nick

Era muy poco, pero muy valioso para Nick y Lila que estaba mirando se dio cuenta

-Te gusta mucho, no?- dijo Lila

Nick la miro molesto y estaba vez dijo en forma triste

-Si... pero, aunque llegara a gustarle, se que jamas llegara a amarme como a Arnold

-Arnold?!- dijo Lila

Nick capto lo que dijo

-Olvida lo que dije!

-Tranquilo

-Que!?

-Yo ya sabía que a Helga le gusta Arnold

-Pero como lo...

-Me lo dijo un día, lo había olvidado...pero...cuando la vi contigo, pensé que ya no amaba a Arnold y que no abría problema si yo salían con él...

-Pues si le importo Lila

Lila suspiro y miro la ventana mientras Nick miraba el suelo

~Con Helga y Arnold~

Helga y Arnold se atajaron en el cine

-Vaya, se va a caer el cielo-dijo Helga

-Eso parece- dijo Arnold

Helga se abrazaba a si misma al igual que Arnold lo hacia, asta que ella sintió los boletos en su bolsillo que le había dado Nick

-Arnold...-dijo nerviosa

-Que pasa Helga? Tienes frió?

-Lo que pasa es que...- dijo enseñándole las entradas a Arnold

-Los boletos?

-No entramos

-Es verdad

-Y...

-Quieres entrar?- dijo Arnold

-Es mejor que estar aquí afuera- dijo Helga indiferente

Arnold y Helga entraron al cine y por su puesto que sus asientos estaban juntos

~Con Nick y Lila~

-Yo bajo aquí- dijo Lila parándose de su asiento

-Que bueno- dijo Nick

Lila bajo del autobús y entro a su casa que estaba a unos metros

Nick siguió sentado y volvió a mirar la tarjeta, de alguna manera, ese pedazo de papel valía mucho para él y lo conservaría por siempre :3

~Con Helga y Arnold~

Arnold y Helga estaban sentados juntos, lo cual los ponía nerviosos, sus recargadera era la misma y si llegaban a tocarse las manos sería un problema

Helga estaba sentada con sus manos sobre sus piernas mientras las miraba y jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos

Arnold tenía sobre sus piernas una palomitas y sus manos las sujetaban lo cual lo tranquilizo ya que no podría tomar la mano de Helga

Empezó la película y las luces bajaron, haciendo que Helga y Arnold se pusieran nerviosos, pero, al momento de empezar la película Helga puso sus manos en las recargaderas y Arnold fue acercando su mano lentamente y cuándo estaba a punto de tomar su mano se detuvo y recordó a Lila, no sería justo para ella que Arnold hiciera eso, ademas, Arnold no era de ese tipo de chicos

~Con Nick~

Nick bajo del autobús ya a unos metros de su casa y como la lluvia seguía se mojo aun mas

Llego frente a su puerta y la abrió

-Soy yo!- grito Nick

-Nick!?- dijo Jenny acercándose a la puerta

-Si... soy yo... de nuevo

-Creí que llegarías mas tarde

-Yo también- dijo mirando al suelo y gotas de su cabello empezaron a caer-Demonios- dijo en voz baja-Estoy muy mojado...Me iré a bañar-dijo subiendo las escaleras

-Nick, estas muy mojado, quítate los zapatos

-Tu no me ordenas nada Jenny- dijo Nick continuando con su camino

Jenny solo suspiro en forma molesta y entro a la cocina

Sofia estaba en su cuarto, un lugar pequeño y de color rosado, indicado para una niña de 9 años, su cuarto estaba abajo de la escaleras, como si fuera la puerta al sótano, por alguna razón le llamo la atencion tener ahí un cuarto, pero bueno, ella escucho como Nick llegaba y cuando lo escucho subir las escaleras fue tras él

Nick cuando termino de subir las escaleras se asomo para ver si Jenny seguía ahí y cuando no la vio,

miro sus zapatos

-Que me pasa?- dijo mirando sus zapatos molesto-Rayos- dijo quitándose los zapatos y después camino a su habitación

Sofia subió las escaleras sigilosamente cuidando que Nick no la viera

Nick entro a su habitación y tomo una toalla del armario, se quito su chaqueta y salió del cuarto con su chaqueta para colgarla en el perchero afuera de la puerta del baño, entro al baño y colgó la chaqueta, cerro la puerta y Sofia salió de la puerta de al lado, como una pequeña ninja, miro la chaqueta de Nick y se escucho dentro del baño como se abrían las llaves de la regadera y empezaba a caer agua, era el momento seguro para ver si Nick traía dulces o algo así, metió su pequeña mano dentro del bolsillo de la chaqueta y encontró como una hoja de papel, la saco y la empezó a leer

-Nock o Nicholas Henson- dijo Sofia-Es de Helga esta cosa...- dijo mientras seguía leyendo-...Tal-tal vez algún día llegues a gustarme!?- dijo Sofia molesta-Que le pasa!?- dijo Sofia lanzando la tarjeta mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y corría escaleras abajo

-Sofia!?- grito Jenny desde la cocina

Sofia corría escaleras abajo y resbalo con un charco de agua, apenas estaba a la mitad de las escaleras, su cabeza se estrello con las escaleras y empezó a bajar recalando por las escaleras inconsciente

-Sofia!? estas bien!?- dijo Jenny asomándose de la cocina y vio a Sofia tirada-Por Dios! Sofia!- grito Jenny aterrada hacia donde estaba la chica tirada

-Que ocurre!?- dijo Nick bajando las escaleras en una bata

-Sofia!- gritaba Jenny mientras tomaba el rostro de su hija

-Llévala al hospital! que esperas Jenny!?

Jenny sin pensarlo mas tomo a Sofia en sus brazos y sin importar la lluvia y que el cielo se volviera a caer corrió al hospital

-Ve al hospital Nick!- dijo Jenny justo antes de salir corriendo

Nick subió las escaleras, se vistió, jalo una sombrilla y salió de su casa, miro a ambos lados de la calle y pensó

-En donde demonios esta el hospital!?

Hola! Lamento en verdad haber tardado tanto en subir el capitulo, pero es que no he tenido tiempo para escribir el fic, lo siento en verdad, tal vez ya no pueda seguir subiendo el capitulo cada semana como se dieron cuenta, tal vez ya sea cada mes, dependiendo de como este apresurada, gracias por leer y esperar el capitulo

Los amo mil •3•


End file.
